A Saiyan's Fate (Revised Edition)
by Almighty Vincent
Summary: A rewrite of a story I already did about a young boy who discovers some special abilities.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Just want to say a few things before you start reading. First off, this is a re-write of an already existing story I wrote called, "A Saiyan's Fate". I chose to re-write this story mostly because after re-reading it myself that it didn't flow as well as I originally thought it did. It was slow and had clunky story telling.

With the re-write I changed perspective from First Person to Third Person and reworked sequences and fights. I now feel it runs smoother and the pace sped up just a little. I will still keep up the original for any of those who liked it and enjoyed it. For anyone who hasn't, feel free to read both versions if you feel inclined. That is really about it so as always enjoy and share this story with whomever you like.

-Almighty Vincent


	2. Chapter 1

"Sixth grade is a killer, an absolute killer. The work is getting harder and the school faculty is getting more frazzled by the day. All the students have the same view as me and starting to show early signs of depression. I am fighting those signs as hard as I can but it is been getting harder. Wondering what my teen years will be like and the more I think about it, the less I don't like what I see.

The real reason I fight the depression is my martial arts training. I have been in martial arts since I have been seven years old. My intense focus has helped me so far in school but the work is getting worse in the students eyes. We are lucky if we even understand the work. Lately the school faculty has threatened us that if our grades don't improve the entire sixth grade will have to repeat.

Knowing how messed up the entire school will become if that happens, so I'm trying my hardest to get my grades up." Danny Bexus wrote as he finished his journal entry.

"Daniel?" Danny's teacher said as she stood in front of the class.

"Yes Ms. Krackel?" Danny responded after looking up from his journal.

The sixth grade educator looked at Danny with a disapproving look signified by her crossed arms.

"I thought I told you no writing in that journal during class lessons did I not?"

"Yes, Ms. Krackel."

"Then put it away."

"Yes Ms. Krackel. Sorry Ms. Krackel." Danny said not actually being sorry.

Danny didn't care much for Ms. Krackel's teaching methods. She made class an absolute bore, hence the reason he was writing in his journal as to try to free himself of the boredom.

"Daniel, can you solve this equation on the board?" his teacher asked.

Danny looked at the equation of "[(45-23+56) (64/2x23) +22]" and tried to fumble inside his brain to find the answer. After a few moments and not being able to figure out the answer, he decided to throw in the towel.

"I don't know."

"Well if you paid more attention in class instead of writing in your journal as I continuously asked you not to do, then maybe you would be able. Can anyone else solve this?"

As Danny looked around the room, he could tell that he classmates were either bored like he was or didn't care a single ounce to answer her.

Ms. Krackel continued with her droning lesson and Danny sat at his desk slowly drifting into slumber. Holding his head in the palm of his hand, his chin slid off causing his forehead to smack into the desk top.

"Damn it!" Danny shouted as face made contact with the desktop.

As he looked up, his entire class stared at him and Ms. Krackel again giving her patented disapproval look. Danny laughed nervously as the class went back to lesson. As he sighed, his eyes widened as his desk now had a large crack in it. He quickly placed his hands over the crack to hide it for the rest of the day. After a few minutes, the end of the day bell rang and all his class mates began to stand up.

"Oh before any of you leave, Principal Levid is coming by to speak with the class." Ms. Krackel said as she wiped off the chalkboard.

Everyone sat back down with an unhappy groan. The last thing they wanted to see was the principal. Danny as well as the rest of his classmates thought Principal Levid was a devil who thrived on child anguish and fear. She was the bane of Danny's existence and being in class was the only escape from her. Ms. Krackel sat down at her desk, the evil one walked into the classroom.

"Well good afternoon everyone," Principal Levid said.

"I hate you." Danny said to himself as he starred daggers at Levid.

"As all of you know the grade average for this class is far below the average and as a result all of you will be repeating your six year here and will not be graduating. That may sound bad but look at it this way, my paycheck gets fatter." Levid said as she paced back and forth in the front of the class.

"I really, really hate you." Danny again said to himself.

The more had had to look at her, the more anger he felt inside himself. His hand clenched around the leg of his desk, contorting it like an empty soda can. Danny pulled back his hand in surprise once realizing what he had done. Levid noticed Danny and walked towards him.

"You child, what are you doing?" Levid asked.

"Oh, me? Um…nothing." Danny said trying to cover the crack in his desk.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"What do you mean Principal Levid?"Danny said as innocently as he could.

"There's a crack in your desk and the leg is bent. Did you do this to school property?"

"No, it wasn't me, what happened was…"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses. I want to see you in my office tomorrow afternoon for detention!"the principal said then storming out of the classroom.

Danny hung his head wishing he didn't just get a detention. The class began to collect their things and shuffled out of the classroom. Danny still cursing himself for getting detention exited the classroom and proceeded down the hall. As he continued to walk he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey Danny, wait up!" the voice called out.

Danny turned to see his friend Frankie running towards him. He stopped to let his friend catch up to him.

"I'm glad…I…caught up to you" Frankie said hunched over.

"Frankie, you know you're not supposed to run like that because…"

"Because of my asthma…I know, you sound like my mom."

Frankie stood up and took a puff of his inhaler that took out from his pocket.

"Hey what's with Levid? Did you really break your desk?"

"Well sort of, but the desk had to be really old or something."

"Didn't you tell her that?"

"I tried. You heard what she said; she didn't want to hear any "excuses" from me."

"Man, I wish adults would just leave us alone."

"Me too Frankie, oh hey did you talk to your mom about training at my dojo?"

"Yeah she doesn't think it's a good idea.

"Didn't you tell her that it would improve your asthma?"

"Yeah, but she didn't believe it."

"Damn." Danny said punching the wall beside him and unknowingly cracking the cement brick.

The two boys made their way to the front of the school where the buses sat waiting to take the students home. As they walked out of the main doors, the buses began to pull away. Frankie picked up some small stones and began throwing them towards the buses. Danny picked up a single rock and looked at it sitting in his hand.

"What else can go wrong today?" Danny said as he closed his hand threw the stone as hard as he could.

The stone traveled towards the final bus at such speed that as it struck the rear tire, it blew out sending the bus toppling over onto its side.

"Whoa." "Holy Snikies." The boys said at the same time.

Out of the corner of his eye Danny could see school faculty rushing outside.

"Frankie, we gotta get out of here and now." Danny said running towards the woods.

Frankie ran after Danny, fumbling with his inhaler along the way. The sounds of police and ambulance sirens could be heard as the boys traveled through the woods.

"I hope nobody gets hurt, maybe we should go back." Frankie said.

"I understand how you feel. But we can't go back, we're home anyway see?"

As the two boys walked out from the trees, a nearby street sign read the name of their street, Glenrock Ave.

"Hey Danny, can I do my homework over at your house, my mom isn't home and she wanted me to hang out with you anyway and…." Frankie said stammering.

"Of course, let's go." Danny said running towards his house.

Frankie followed and caught up to Danny as he unlocked the door and swung it open. The two boys threw their book bags onto the couch and headed into the kitchen for a snack.

"The usual Frankie?" Danny said going through the cabinets.

"You bet." Frankie replied as he retrieved two glasses and filled them with Coke from the fridge.

Danny placed the plate and sandwich building components on the table between them. As they began to build their PB&J's, they could hear the front door open.

"God, what a day." A voice said.

"Hey, mom. Good day at work today?" Danny said recognizing his mother's voice.

"I'm totally beat." she said walking into the kitchen.

"Heffffffllo Mrs. Befffffffxus." Frankie said with a mouthful of his sandwich.

"Hello to you too Frankie." Danny's mom said appalled at Frankie's manners.

"So what happened at work?" Danny asked.

"Mr. Shaw came into my office with nothing organized; he even spilt his papers all over the place."

"Is that the shaky bookstore owner?"

"Yes. At this rate he's going to have overdue taxes. Anyway enough about my day, how was yours?"

"Oh, you know. The standard."

"Hey Danny, don't you remember you have detention tomorrow." Frankie said.

"You have what?"

"That's a lot Frankie; I was trying not to let her know that."

"Danny, please tell me he's joking around."

"No, unfortunately he's not."

"Why do you have detention?"

"Well you see Principal Levid was in our class today and she caught me destroying my desk and…"

"You were breaking school property?"

"No, I mean yes but not on purpose. The desk was old and falling apart."

"And did you tell the Principal this or did you let her give you detention?"

"I tried, but she didn't let me speak."

"I'm really tried right now and need to take a break before I start making dinner. Your father and I will talk about this later. You two go into the living room and do your homework."

"Yes ma'am." Danny said quickly eating his sandwich.

The two grabbed their stuff and worked on their homework, helping each other along the way.

"My mom should be home now and she doesn't like when I stay out too long." Frankie said closing his books.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then?" Danny said closing his books as well.

"Yeah, see you later."

Danny walked upstairs too his room where he fell onto his bed exhausted. He was happy the day was over and nothing else bad was going to happen. He turned on the TV to relax and watch some of his favorite shows. After some time he drifted asleep and awoke the next morning.

As he opened his eyes the clock read 8 o'clock and he jumped up realizing he didn't have much time to get ready for school. Once Danny cleaned himself up and got dressed, he ran downstairs to get some breakfast before going to a long day of school. As he entered the kitchen, his mother was at the table eating a muffin. Danny poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table.

"Don't forget you have detention this afternoon." his mother said in between bites.

Danny grumbled into his cereal in response. He really wanted to not go but he knew Levid would make his life a living hell if he didn't. After he finished his breakfast he placed the bowl in the sink, grabbed his book bag, and kissed his mother goodbye he headed to the bus stop. As he walked he saw Frankie already waiting for the bus. He ran to meet his friend.

"Frankie!" Danny yelled as he approached the bus stop.

"Yo, Danny." Frankie responded.

"What's up?"

"Not much, you ready for sitting in Levid's office?"

"Of course not. But I gotta do it."

"Well try not to let her rip into you too much okay?

"Yeah."

A few minutes later the bus came around the corner and stopped to let the boys on.

As they reach the back of the bus, their friend Brian waved them over.

"Hey, Brian what's up?" Danny said as he and Frankie took their seat.

"Did you guys here about what happened yesterday?" Brian said.

"No, what?" Frankie answered.

"One of the buses flipped over in the school parking lot."

Danny swallowed hard.

"Oh…did anybody see what happened?" Danny asked nervously.

"I don't think so. No one claimed to see anything except the bus falling over."

Danny sighed in relief knowing no one saw him throw the rock.

The boys discussed the incident the rest of the way to school, both Danny and Frankie not saying that either was there. After getting off the bus and making their way into the school, they passed the Main Office where Levid was standing in the doorway, smirking. Danny knew she got pleasure in the suffering of the students. He didn't look at her as he passed and make his way to class.

As the class begun, Ms. Krackel spoke briefly about the bus incident adding that no students were injured with put Danny at ease knowing that he didn't hurt anyone. The day progressed and lunch came and Danny made his way to the lunch room. He met up with Frankie and Brian and the trio had their lunches together. Once finished, they made their way to the playground and grabbed the basketball from the recess box and headed to the court.

"You gonna go for it again Danny?" Brian said.

"You kidding, I haven't done it yet." Danny said dribbling across the court.

Danny had been trying to dunk on the hoop at the school's playground all year and was determined to do it by the end. No one watched him try until he was seen getting very close and the crowd got bigger and bigger. As the playground was filled with kids, the sidelines began to fill with cheers. As Danny started his first attempt, he heard a loud and obnoxious voice.

"Buzz!" the voice said.

Danny tripped and lost his balance, falling to one knee. Knowing the voice belong to the school bully Beanerd, Danny's anger began to rise and he began to feel something deep inside him.

"With moves like that, you'll never dunk on that rim." Beanerd said picking up the basketball.

"What do you want Beanerd?" Frankie said.

"Oh nothing. Just to see little Danny fail again that's all."

"Well this time he won't right Danny?"

"Right Frankie, toss me the ball Beanerd."

"Well I hope you like the taste of failure." Beanerd said throwing the ball to Danny.

As he readied himself again, Danny began to feel a little different. He felt energized giving the feeling of being empowered and giving the motivation to slam the ball into the hoop. Once ready, Danny ran towards the hoop and jumped. As his feet left the ground his body moved towards the hoop. He began to feel as light as the air around him as he moved upward.

Upon reaching the rim of the hoop, Danny pushed the ball in and swished as it fell into the net. Everyone cheered as Danny finally accomplished his goal. As he smiled at his victory, he body began to fall feeling heavy again. He grabbed the rim as his body hung in the air.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Principal Levid shouted walking onto the court.

The cheers stopped and Danny was stuck on the rim, hanging on for his life. As Levid looked up at Danny, the rim began to bend under Danny's weight and curved downward.

"Well, Mr. Bexus it seems you enjoy damaging the playground equipment as well. It seems to me you want me to add more time to your detention."

"No well you see…" Danny managed to say.

"I don't want to hear it. I can't wait until you're mine this afternoon. Now all of you get back to your classrooms."

"Wow Danny at this rate you'll spend more time in detention in a week then I have all year." Beanerd said then laughing.

Though his training had taught him to be non violent, he wanted to shut the brute up.

"You know what Beanerd, shut up!" Danny said pushing the almost six foot six grader.

The bully stumbled backwards; tripping over a log and hitting his head on tire swing and knocking him out cold. Danny knew when Beanerd awoke that disaster was going to come. Without a second thought Danny ran inside and didn't stop until he reached his classroom. The rest of the afternoon went pretty smoothly, other than the vocabulary test coming up, it went smooth.

The last bell rang, which meant Danny now had to face his fate in Levid's office. Either on purpose or not, he walked as slowly as he could. It was just as well, since the witch herself was waiting for him.

"Well Mr. Bexus, are ready to have some fun in my office?" Levid said with a sneer.

They walked into the office, passed the secretaries, and stopped in front of Levid's desk.

"Sit." she said pointing to the chair in front of her desk.

Danny sat down as he was instructed.

"So Mr. Bexus…why are you so inclined on breaking school property hmm?" Levid said as she sat down into her large executive style chair.

"I'm not. I can explain myself." Danny said.

"I'm sure you can, but I simply don't care."

"But you just asked…"

"What you don't seem to understand is…I rule this school. If I tell a parent their child did something wrong then they believe me and scold them. If I say there is something wrong with their child, then they go through time and money to "fix" them." she said lying back in her chair.

"What? That's completely wrong and unethical." Danny said as he sat straight up.

"And your point being?"

Danny began to clutch the arm rest of the chair he was sitting in and did so rather tightly.

"I'm going to call your parents and tell them you deliberately broke one piece of classroom property and one piece playground equipment."

The anger started to boil inside Danny, just on the verge of exploding.

"You won't get away with this…" Danny said as the strength in his arms increased, breaking the arms of the chair completely off.

"Well it seems like we will be adding one more piece of broken property to the list." Levid said getting up from her chair and walking towards Danny.

As his anger came to its limit, Danny's vision began to blur. The image of Levid in front of him began to lose shape. He could feel something in the deepest part of his stomach. The feeling rose and began to encompass his entire body. As the new feeling took over, Danny calmed down a bit and his vision returned.

"You are a poor excuse for a human being. You're worse than a person who commits heinous crimes. You should be put away with no sign of ever getting out." Danny said with a piercing glance.

"Well Mr. Bexus, you keep up this type of attitude you'll never graduate from this school."

"Is that supposed to scare me? I don't care if I ever graduate from here, putting an end to your tyranny is the only thing I desire." Danny said unfazed.

"Is that so? What is a kid like you plan on doing to stop me?"

"I don't know, but I will think of something."

"You really think you are going to stop me huh? Well I got news for you; all you're going to do is sit there and not do a thing."

"You don't think much of children do you?"

"Not at all. If I could go out and erase every child I came across I would."

"My god…you are not even human."

"Let me explain this way, you see your friend Frankie out there?" Levid said pointing out the window.

As Danny looked he could see Frankie pass by the window.

"You do anything to Frankie, you will pay."

"Well you see when you bribe the school bully into doing anything you ask in return for a passing grade, I won't have to."

Just then, Beanerd approached Frankie and began to push him around.

"Frankie!" Danny said jumping up from the chair.

Levid moved quickly and slammed the door shut and stood in front of it.

"Uh-uh-uh. I'm going to prove that you are powerless, powerless to save even your best friend."

Out the window, Danny could see Frankie get pushed to the ground and start having an asthma attack.

"Get out of the way, I have to help Frankie." Danny said as he moved towards the door.

"I don't think so. Watch as your friend gasps for his life."

Danny's entire body began to shake as he saw his friend suffocating. His anger and frustration began to intertwine, fusing together.

"Let me out of here now!" Danny shouted as things began to rattle inside the office.

"No, you have to learn that…" Levid said before being cut off.

"I said NOW!" Danny yelled as a hidden power unleashed itself.

The entire room began to shake as if it were in an earthquake.

"What is going on here?"Levid said beginning to be afraid.

Danny's new power began to take control of him. His hair began to flicker between his normal color and a golden one and his eyes a pale green. Without saying a word, Danny raised his arm. A small ball of light formed in his palm and in an instant it released from his hand and slammed into the wall. As the wall was now blown to pieces, Danny jumped through to save his friend.

Seeing Frankie still gasping and reaching for the inhaler just out of reach, Danny grabbed it, and forced the air into Frankie's airway.

"Whoa, thanks you saved me." Frankie said after a few coughs.

"No problem Frankie." Danny said smiling at his friend.

"Danny, is that you?"

"Yeah of course it's me. Why, do I look different?"

"Yeah, your hair is gold and your eyes are green." Frankie said looking in amazement.

Danny looked down to see an inside out candy wrapper and even with a dull and warped reflection, saw that his friend was indeed correct about his appearance.

"Listen Frankie, do me a favor and go home. I have to finish something."

"I will, but first why is there a giant hole in Levid's office wall?"

"Go home Frankie."

"Alright, alright. But you have to promise me later you're going to tell me what's going on okay?"

"Okay, I promise. Now go home."

"I'm going." Frankie said as he headed out.

Danny walked back into the hole to find Levid still standing at the door with a horrified look on her face.

"What…what are you?" she asked.

"Wish I could tell you, but since I don't know all I'm going to do is save this school from you." Danny said taking fighting stance.

Scared out her mind, Levid screamed before running out of the door. Noticing that the secretary was getting up and coming into the office, Danny jumped back into his chair. As she entered, Danny's hair and eyes changed back to normal.

"What happened to…" secretary, Mrs. Grady said as she walked into the room.

Seeing the hole in the wall caused her to become speechless and confused.

"Well I don't know about the hole or where Principal Levid went. All I know is my detention is up for the day." Danny said jumping up from the chair.

Danny then proceeded out of the office and then the school itself. Taking the peaceful wooded shortcut from the previous day, he reflected on what had just happened. Danny knew he did good, even if Levid did return to the school he had the power to stop her. His other thought was about this new power. Had had no clue where it came from or how it was really triggered.

He hoped one day he'd figure it out and use it to save anyone who needed it. By the time he got home he had little time to get ready for his martial arts class. Danny ran up to his room and grabbed his gi and gear and headed back out again. Before leaving the house he heard something interesting coming from the television in the living room. The evening news was starting and a certain event was at the top of the broadcast.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hello I'm Gloria Oran and tonight's top story, well known elementary school Principal Nora Levid has gone missing while administering a detention in her office. She was last seen running out of her office with what has been described as a look of terror in her face.

Curiously enough after she had been observed running out of the office, one of the secretaries went to investigate the student was seen calm sitting in a broken armed chair adjacent from a large hole in the wall that led to the parking lot of the school. It has been reported that the student is wanted for questioning. Next up is a local…"

Danny proceeded out the door, laughing as he realized he was involved with the news' top story. He continued to his dojo where he couldn't wait to train. Not only was he completely excited to get back to his training, he know had this new power inside him that he wanted to understand and start to incorporate it into his training. As he reached the martial arts school, he jumped into the bathroom to put on his gi and walked on to the training area to begin his stretching.

As he looked at himself in the mirror, he realized what he could become with his new power. The focus and abilities he now had made him change his mindset completely. The school's sensei walked onto the training floor and faced his students.

"Attention." he said followed by "Stance".

All the students stood up and got into their attention stance.

"Ready…punch."

All students punched with their right arms and followed with a "Kia!"

They were instructed to do this a few more times and stayed in their unison.

"Attention. Good I'm glad to see all of you are improving. But one of you seems to have stood out against the rest. Danny would you step forward please."

Danny though shocked, stepped forward and stood next to his sensei.

"Danny has shown such focus and determination with in this last year that I think he's ready for the next step."

The other students began to murmur to themselves as Danny stood, receiving their sensei's praise. Hearing his sensei's words filled him with pride, but seeing the looks on everyone's face seemed to take it away.

"From now on Danny will be training a little differently. Today's class will be nothing but free sparring and it will be Danny against the rest of the class."

Danny was shocked and confused as he heard his sensei speak. Realizing how unorthodox this was, he decided to take the challenge head on remembering what had happened earlier that day. As Danny went to grab her gear, sensei interjected.

"Oh, I forgot to mention…Danny you are not allowed to use your gear."

Danny didn't know what to think. Not only was he against the rest of the class but now he wasn't allowed to use his protective gear. As crazy as the situation was getting, he had complete faith in himself. As he stood alone on the mats, Danny focused and placed himself into the right mindset. The rest of the rest filed back into the training area, malicious smiles on their faces.

Danny could tell they all wanted to take a crack at him and he wasn't going to object. They all lined up on the other side of the mats, sensei standing in the middle.

"Everybody ready? Alright, go." He said.

The first in line charged but to Danny rather slowly and easily dodged the offence. In return he grabbed his opponent's sleeve and flipped him onto his back. The second came at him from the side and again seemed slow and Danny was able to stop him dead in his tracks, elbowing him in the stomach and flipping him onto his back same as the last.

The next one came at Danny, throwing his arms around. Blocking every punch with ease, he failed to notice the kick coming from below. He was struck in the chest and stumbled back. After composing himself, Danny went on the offensive and attacked with a series of punches that his opponent couldn't comprehend. Not dodging a single one, his opponent fell, joining the other two.

At this point Danny felt so energized that he began to taunt.

"You want to hit me right in the chin don't you? Well, come at me."

"Hold it there for a second. Before we continue I want to give a proposition." Sensei said.

"What kind of proposition sensei?" one of the students asked.

"If any of you can bring Danny to the mats I'll skip everyone to the next belt immediately."

Everyone's attention was fixated on Danny as their trophy stood before them.

"Oh and there are no rules."

Danny's eyes widened as a flurry of punches and kicks came his way. Though he had no trouble blocking them, everyone seemed to converge on him at once. It soon turned into a dog pile and the weight began to push Danny closer to the mats. Not wanting to squander the faith his sensei put in him, he reached deep looking for the power he had used only a few hours ago.

As his chest was about to touch the mat, a familiar feeling came over him and his strength increased and slowly pushed everyone off of him. Everyone, who were now on the floor, looked up in awe as Danny stood victorious. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see something shining brightly in the mirror. As he turned around Danny could see himself with the golden hair again.

"Well, uh I think I will dismiss class a little early this time." Sensei said.

Danny quickly grabbed his gear and changed back into his street clothes before heading home. As he walked he noticed his hair was still golden and couldn't understand why it hadn't gone back to normal. Walking past a supermarket Danny noticed a woman loading groceries into her car and next to her an empty stroller. As he peered around, he saw the child wandering into the street into oncoming traffic.

Danny's heart jumped in his chest knowing the child was in real trouble. Without thinking he ran towards the child at top speed. As he moved he could tell there was no way to pull the child to safety and did the only thing he could think of. Positioning himself in front of the child he grabbed the car by the bumper and with all his might and held it back.

Noticing that the car was not slowing down and his grip starting to slip, Danny pushed the car to the side causing it to hit a pole which in return made it stop. Turning around to see if the child was okay, the young boy just looked up at his savior completely unaware of what just happened.

"You okay kid?" Danny asked with the boy.

The child said nothing even as his frantic mother came running over.

"Oh my god…Zachary are you all right?" the mother said grabbed a hold of her son.

Danny smiled as the two were reunited thanks to him.

"Thank you so much for saving my son, he's all that I have." The woman said clutching the child tightly.

"Oh it's no problem, I'm glad to see he didn't get hurt."

"There must be a way to thank you, maybe I could…" the woman said then suddenly stopping.

The woman stared at Danny as if he just cloned himself on that very spot.

"I just realized that your hair is not as I thought it was when I saw you save my Zachary. It looked blonde but now I can see it's actually golden and gleaming. How is that possible?" the woman said.

"Well you see…it's because of…" Danny said stammering for an excuse.

"Is everyone okay? I'm truly sorry about that, I blacked out while driving." A man said running over.

"Oh my son's safe now. He was saved by this golden haired boy."

"Golden hair?" the man said puzzled.

As he turned towards Danny, his mouth dropped open. With bystanders coming over and the sounds of nearby sirens, Danny knew he had to high tail it.

"I'm sorry but I need to get home." Danny said then taking off as fast as he could.

As he walked near his street, Danny could feel himself getting back to normal. Once he reached his house and walked in, the pleasant aroma of spaghetti hit his nostrils. Walking into the kitchen, his eyes proved his nose right as a big plate of spaghetti and sausage sat in his place.

"Perfect timing; eat up before it gets cold." Danny's mother said from the stove.

Seeing the generous amount of tomato sauce, Danny dove in.

"Manners please."

"Sorry mom."

"Oh I heard something rather unusual today that I thought you might be interested to hear."

"What's that?" Danny said then continuing to eat.

"Oh just that your principal went missing this afternoon."

"Yeah about that, funny thing."

You didn't do anything to that poor woman did you? I know you know martial arts but you shouldn't use that to hurt people."

"I didn't attack her if that's what you are implying."

"Then explain it to me."

"Well as soon as we got to her office she started talking about how she didn't care about kids and that got me a little angry and then she put Frankie's life in jeopardy and then I got really angry and I had this new power surface and I saved Frankie. She got really freaked out ran away, and I don't know what happened to her after that."

His mother stood there unhappy with his explanation.

"If you didn't want to tell me then you should have said so instead of flat out lying to me."

"I know it doesn't make any sense but it's exactly what happened."

"Do me a favor and finish up eating and go to your room and do your homework."

Danny didn't like disappointing his parents especially in this type of circumstance but there was no way to prove himself right. He did as he was told and finished by his bedtime. The next morning Danny woke up around 5:30 and could not fall back asleep. He went down stairs to see his father having breakfast.

"You're up early." His father said before taking a bit of toast.

"Yeah, I couldn't get back to sleep." Danny said sitting down.

"Your mother told me about your detention yesterday."

"What did she say about it?"

"Just that the Principal accused you of breaking school property. Is this true?"

"Well, sort of. I don't know what really happened but I think the desk was old and so was the basketball hoop."

"Well if what you tell me is true and didn't mean to break anything than when the truth comes out, everything will be okay."

"I hope you're right about that."

"Of course I am. Now I have to get ready for work." his father said getting up.

Danny sighed and decided to get an early start on getting ready for school. He met up with Frankie at the bus stop.

"So?" Frankie said without greeting his friend first.

"So…what?" Danny said.

"What happened yesterday? You promised you were going to tell me."

"Fine, but then you have to promise me not to utter a word of this to anyone else, got it?"

"Come on, I'm your best friend. Tell me."

"Alright, so I walked into Levid's office and she began to tell me how much of a monster she really was."

"What did she tell you?'

"How she hated kids and loved to see them in trouble or just straight up miserable."

"Geez, how is a person like her a principal? Then what happened?"

"Then I started to get angry and I could feel something in the pit of my stomach and I increased the angrier I got. I could feel my senses sharpen and everything about myself increase."

"So what about that hole?"

"When I saw you getting bullied by Beanerd, I began to lose control of myself and that's when my appearance changed I guess. Then almost as if I was being controlled, my arm lifted up and a ball of light formed in my palm and before I could understand what was going on the ball of light flew from my hand and struck the wall."

"Were you in control when you came to help me?"

"Yeah, nothing was more important to me at the moment."

"Well I still don't get what happened but thanks again for saving me."

Danny smiled at his friend. Though he was stressed out a little from the incident involving Levid and a vocabulary test he didn't want to take, he just hoped the day would go on smoothly. The boys got on the bus as it stopped to pick them up and they both rode silently all the way to school. As soon as he got to his desk, Danny sat down and mentally prepared himself for the test that was going to start the moment the first bell rang.

The bell rang and Ms. Krackel began to pass out the tests. Just as Danny was about to start, there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me is that Ms. Krackel's room?" a uniformed officer said from the doorway.

"Yes." Ms. Krackel answered.

"Do you have a student here today by the name of Daniel Bexus?"

"Yes, he's seated right over there." Ms. Krackel said pointing to me.

All eyes were on Danny as the officer walked to his desk.

"Hello I'm Officer Yufor, can I call you Danny?" the officer asked Danny.

"Yes." Danny answered nervously.

"Good, can you come with me I just want to ask you some questions about yesterday, is that okay?"

"Sure, let's go."

Danny stood up and followed the officer out of the class room. A second officer was waiting in the hall.

"Danny this is Officer Dera, she'll be joining us. Let's head to the Main Office, we've been told we could talk in there."

Danny followed the officers to the Main Office and into Levid's own office.

"Sorry to bring you back in here but this was the only place we were allowed to talk to you in. Anyway can you tell me about yesterday and can you start from when you entered this office?" Officer Yufor said.

"Okay, well I came in here for an issued detention with Principal Levid herself. She asked me about why I was there and as I began to explain, things got a little out of control." Danny said.

"How did things get out of control?"

"She started to say how she hated kids and described what she would do to them."

"What did she do?"

"She would make up excuses for child to be punished or to make them think they had things wrong with them."

"Then what happened?"

"I got angry and I told her she was a monster for what she was doing then she had the school bully attack my best friend and…"

Danny held back not wanting to tell the officers about his transformation. He thought he would not believe him and think he was crazy. But then his father's words rung in his ear.

"When the truth comes out, everything will be okay." The words echoed in his head.

"And that's when I transformed."

"Transformed?"

"Yeah it was like an unbelievable power surfaced from within me."

"And so what did you do after you "transformed"?"

"I don't know how to explain it but I formed this ball of light in my hand and used it to blow a hole in the wall. Then I saved my friend and after that I came back and Principal Levid was afraid of me or something and ran."

"So this little story is what you're sticking with?"

"Yeah, it's the truth."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you but what you told me makes no sense what so ever."

Danny knew this was going to happen but he had an idea.

"I can prove it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'll transform in front of you."

"Okay, go ahead." The officer said crossing his arms.

In a moment of hesitation, Danny remembered that he wasn't able to transform on his own.

"Um…I just realized I can't."

"Well good, are you done wasting our time?"

"Well, if you made me angry then I could."

"Listen kid, I'm not going to make you angry just so…" the officer said before the door swung open.

Levid was standing in the doorway with a very strained look on her face.

"Apprehend that child!" she yelled pointing straight at Danny.

Knowing that it was Levid, Officer Dera stepped between Danny and Levid.

"Ms. Levid, are you okay?" the female officer asked.

"Never mind me, just grab the kid!"

"Okay, just calm down." Officer Yufor said.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when there's a kid in this room with unnatural powers!"

"Just explain to me what you are talking about."

"This boy is some sort of demon who tried to kill me."

"What? That's a lie!" Danny said jumping up from his chair.

"Admit it. You didn't like being in detention so you tried to kill me."

"That's not true."

"Oh is it? I remember you saying something along the lines of putting an end to me."

Danny's anger exploded, his transformation beginning. The two officers standing in awe.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" Danny said fully transformed.

"See, that child has the powers of a demon!" Levid yelled.

In an instant, Danny moved in the blink of an eye and forcibly put his hand around Levid's throat.

"Cuff her now." Danny instructed the officers.

The two officers were too stunned to do anything and Danny had to snap them out of it.

"Officer Yufor, cuff this woman now." Danny commanded.

Officer Yufor did as he was asked and cuffed Levid.

"Hey Sandra, let's go, I think we've got our answers." Officer Yufor said to Officer Dera.

Danny let go of Levid and the two officers led her out of the office.

"Hey Officer Yufor." Danny said.

The officer looked back.

"Thanks for believing me…eventually."

"No problem kid. You can go back to your class now." Officer Yufor said then smiling.

As Danny eased himself, he could feel himself going back to normal. He exited the Main Office and stopped when he saw Beanerd standing in the hallway, his fists clenched. The bully's payback had finally caught up to Danny and Beanerd was indeed going to make him pay.

"Listen Beanerd, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to get you knocked out, it was an accident alright?" Danny said trying to diffuse the situation before it got ugly.

"Shut it Bexus. For knocking me out, I get to do the same thing to you." Beanerd said walking towards Danny.

The bully pounded his fists together and laughed as he got closer.

"Beanerd you're right. I do deserve a little punishment, but I don't want to fight you. It would be in your best interest if you just walked away before I hurt you."

"You hurt me? Just because you know martial arts doesn't mean you could beat me. I'm like twice your size."

"I'm not going to explain it to you but I'm far stronger than you are."

"That's it, prepare to die!" Beanerd shouted as he charged Danny.

The moment Beanerd was about to make contact, the power inside Danny rose. It created an opposite force knocking Beanerd back into a stack of chairs.

By now people were coming to see what was going on. The gym teacher, Mr. Waples came out of the gymnasium.

"What's going on out here?" Mr. Waples said.

"Danny and Beanerd are fighting." One of the students said.

"Alright you two, let's put an end to this and go back to your classes."

Beanerd didn't move as his aggression blocked everything out. His face turned bright red as he then charged at Danny. The bulk of Beanerd's weight slammed into Danny knocking him down. Danny sprung back up and braced himself. He wasn't sure what Beanerd was going to do next but was ready for it. Beanerd noticed a scrap piece of 2x4 and picked it up.

"I'm gonna finally beat that smirk of your face." Beanerd said running at Danny once again.

He raised the 2x4 over his head as he charged, and swiping down as he was close enough to strike at Danny. With the power inside him, Danny stopped the bully in his tracks.

"Beanerd, stop this. Someone's going to get hurt." Danny said as he held Beanerd's arms together.

"No, I need to teach you a lesson." Beanerd said trying to free himself from Danny's grasp.

Danny knew he had no choice but to subdue Beanerd so with his free hand he struck Beanerd in the stomach. Beanerd's belly fat rippled from the power and collapsed to his knees.

"Sorry Beanerd, you gave me no choice." Danny said as he struck the final blow, knocking Beanerd out cold.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Mr. Waples asked.

"No of course not, he's taking a nap." Danny said.

"I'm going to have to report this, though no one's going to really believe me."

"Do what you gotta do. I'm heading back to class."


	4. Chapter 3

Danny headed back to class as they just finished the vocabulary test and were moving onto the day's lesson. The rest of the day went quick and Danny and Frankie walked home from the bus stop.

"Everybody's happy you took care of Beanerd, I heard that was some real fight you had with him." Frankie said.

"I did what I had to do. If I didn't stop Beanerd, someone was going to get hurt." Danny said.

"Well maybe now he'll chill out and stop bullying people."

"Yeah me too. Hey you free this weekend?"

"Yeah, I should be."

"Wanna do something?"

"Sure, come by later."

The boys than parted ways to their respected homes. Danny walked inside and made his way to the kitchen where his mother was waiting for him. He froze completely the moment he saw her arms folded, and a fully fledged scowl on her face.

"Listen mom, I can explain." Danny said knowing what was about to happen.

"Oh really? First it's destroying school property and now it's fighting kids in the halls. Are you going to start stealing things next?" his mom said.

"The kid started it, I tried my best to get him to calm down but he was too angry to reason with."

"And why was this boy angry at you?"

"I may have pushed him the other day and he also may have gotten knocked out in the process."

"Well, I've heard enough. I hope you didn't have plans this weekend, because you will be working your butt off all weekend."

"But mom…" Danny only managed to say.

"Don't "but" me. I want you to go up to your room and do your homework. And I don't want to hear a sound out of you for the rest of the day, do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good, now go."

Danny was upset his mom wouldn't see things his way. But in order to not let things get worse he had to do what she said. After spend the rest of the day in his room, he fell asleep from the boredom. The next morning Danny went downstairs to see his dad making breakfast.

"Morning Danny, want some eggs?" his father asked.

"Sure." Danny said sitting down at the table.

After a few minutes a plate with eggs, sausage, and an English muffin was placed in front of him.

"So tell me, what happened yesterday?" Danny's dad said as he sat down at the other end of the table.

Danny stopped mid bite and looked at his father. He knew his dad was understanding and knew he would listen to him.

"Well it all started the other day at recess. Beanerd was being a jerk as always and I pushed him. He accidentally hit his head and was knocked out. So then yesterday he came at me with nothing but anger and revenge fueling him."

"Let me guess, you did what you had to do to protect yourself."

"I had no choice. It wasn't me I was worried about. One of the other kids could have gotten hurt."

"Alright I completely understand your part in this. It's gonna take a bit for your mother to do so, but I will talk to her. For now I would still do the work she on the list she left for you." his dad said sliding him a piece of paper.

Danny's eyes widened as he saw the "To Do" list was both front and back.

"Well I guess I'll get started as soon as I'm done eating."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll be around if you need me."

Danny finished his breakfast and started on his chores. He did grueling chore after grueling chore. From room cleaning to doing laundry to yard work. By the early afternoon he had finished only half the list. While he was pulling the clothes out of the dryer, his dad came to see how he was doing.

"Almost done?"

"I've only gotten the first half done and I'm exhausted."

"Maybe you've earned a little break. Mom won't be back til later, how about we check out a movie?"

"Alright." Danny said excited to finally stop doing chores.

The two jumped into the car and headed to the movie theater.

"Aw man, I forgot I need some money. We're going to have to take a quick stop at the bank." his dad said.

Once they reached the bank, his dad got out.

"I'll be right back."

Danny took some time to think about the last couple of days. He thought back to the time in Levid's office, his heroic save, and the fight with Beanerd. He wasn't sure where this power came from and why he now possesses it. He realized how much he liked it and how it has changed everything. Knowing the great responsibility he had and knowing he had to use this power for good.

Looking at the dashboard clock Danny saw his dad was gone for almost twenty minutes. Wondering what was taking so long, Danny got out of the car and headed into the bank. The moment he walked through the doors, three gun barrels were pointed at his face.

"What's going on?" Danny said briefly startled.

"This is a bank robbery…as if it's any of your business." one of the gunmen said.

"Are you really robbing this place?"

"That's the plan kid. Now get over there with those other fine people and don't move."

As Danny walked he saw his dad. And knelt down beside him. Two of the robbers went into the vault, leaving the third to watch the hostages.

"Are you okay Danny?" his dad asked him.

"Yeah, someone needs to stop those guys."

"Well hopefully the police will come soon, one of the tellers said they tripped the silent alarm."

"But someone can get hurt by the time they get here. Someone's gotta do something now." Danny said standing up.

"No, Danny stop. What are you doing?"

"Hey jerk face!" Danny shouted towards the masked man.

The gunmen turned towards Danny.

"Hey kid, didn't we say to go over there and not move?" the gunman said.

"You did but I forgot I don't listen to scumbags."

"Well, well, well. It seems we have a tough guy on our hands. You gonna be tough when I hold my gun inches from your face?"

"Try me."

"Alright but don't cry if it accidentally goes off and shoots you." The gunman said raising his gun to Danny's face.

Danny stood unflinching, and getting angrier. The gunman seeing the boy before him showed no fear, he laughed.

"Never have I've seen a kid so fearless. How about we try something else…" the gunman said moving his gun towards the crowd of huddled people.

The gunman's sights landed on Danny's dad.

"No, not my dad!" Danny shouted.

"Oh that's your pops huh? Well this will be interesting." the gunman said then pulling the trigger.

The bullet grazed his leg as he shouted in pain. Seeing his dad in peril was just what Danny needed to make his power surface.

"Leave my dad alone!" Danny yelled as his power took over him again.

"What the hell is going on?" The gunman said looking around.

Danny stood in full transformation, the glow he gave off reflected on the glossy floor tiles. His father looked in awe seeing his son's transformation.

"Now I'm going to say this only once. You and your buddies need to leave now." Danny said.

"Oh yeah? Who's going to make us, you?"

"That's right."

"Let me ask you this, how can you make us do anything with a bullet in your skull?" the gunman said lifting his gun towards Danny.

The shot rang out, heading directly towards Danny. Without even thinking and the power flowing through him, Danny smacked the bullet out of the air. As the bullet smashed though a teller's window, the gunman stood in shock.

"What are you?" the gunman asked.

"The kid who stops dirt bags like you."

Danny then rushed towards the gunman and smashes his knee into the man's gut. While stunned, he then smashed his elbow into the back of his head sending the gunman tumbling across the floor.

"Mark, what's going on out here?" one of the robbers said while walking out of the vault.

The robber saw "Mark" lying on the ground and Danny standing nearby.

"That kid…is no…kid…" Mark said before passing out.

"What happened?" the other robber said.

"I happened, and if you don't want to end up like your friend there I would leave right now."

"Right kid. Next thing you'll say is that you're gonna take us both out if we don't."

"Well, I pegged you guys for idiots but I see you do have some brains."

"Kids with smart mouths don't live very long."

"I dare you to shut me up then."

"You heard him."

The two robbers raised their guns and unloaded towards Danny. Moving at such a high speed, Danny evaded the bullets and moved behind the two robbers. They kept shooting until their guns clicked, signifying an empty magazine.

"Let's get this job done." One of the robbers said.

As the two of them turned around, they saw Danny standing there, unhurt.

"What the hell…how are you alive?"

"Let's just say…you guys are a little too slow." Danny said then grabbing each robber's collar.

He picked them both up and smashed each through a teller window.

"Enjoy your nap fellas." Danny said as he dusted his hands off.

Police sirens could be heard in the distance and Danny went back to normal.

"Okay everybody, you're all safe now. C'mon dad let's get out of here before the police get here."

The two wasted no time and got in the car and drove home. Once home he helped bandage his dad's leg.

"I'm beginning to think I know what's going on with you." his dad said.

"It's pretty obvious now isn't it?" Danny said as he finished wrapping the bandage.

"Why didn't you say something about this sooner?"

"Would you have actually believed me? Besides I don't know how to control this power. It seems only to appear during times of extreme stress."

"Did you ask Sensei about it?"

That's when it dawned on him.

"No, but that's a great idea. I'm gonna go ask him. Thanks dad."

"Well thank you for what you did back there."

"It was nothing, I'll see you later." Danny said leaving the house.

As Danny walked towards the dojo, he couldn't stop smiling while thinking about what had happened at the bank. He was on such a high that he wanted to keep saving people and stopping the bad guys. He passed the area where he had saved the young boy days earlier. As he approached the front door of the dojo, several students pushed by him without a single one saying "excuse me".

"Hello Sensei." Danny said as he walked into the dojo.

"Hello Danny. What brings you in today?" Sensei Malandra said.

"I came to talk to you about something."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well lately I've been feeling a little different."

"I think this might be a talk you should be having with your parents."

"Not like that. I mean I feel this power deep inside of me. A power that has caused me to do some extraordinary things."

"Like what?"

"I saved a little kid from being run over and just today I stopped a bunch of bank robbers."

"Hmm, tell me more about this power you feel."

"I can't control it and it only seems to come out when I'm under great distress. And when I feel this power come over me my hair turns golden and my eyes green."

"Gold hair and green eyes huh? Well Danny I have good news. Not only can I tell you where this power comes from but I can show you how to control it."

"What, really?"

"Yes. You are a descendant of an alien race known as the Saiyans."

"Alien race…Saiyan?" Danny said trying to understand.

"Yes, they were a people who relied on brute strength and aggression."

"Does this mean I'm an alien?"

"Only in part. You still are from Earth it's just you have Saiyan blood from an ancestor."

"Okay I understand where the speed and strength come from but why do my hair turn colors sometimes?"

"That is a transformation known as Super Saiyan. All your abilities increase dramatically. It's been said that this transformation is triggered by extreme emotion or distress."

To Danny it was finally making sense. He finally understood what was happening to him, but he had one more question for his Sensei.

"Sensei, can I ask how do you know all this?"

"Of course, it's because of this." Sensei said as he opened a filing cabinet drawer.

Sensei pulled out an old looking scroll. The scroll was inscribed with a written language Danny had never seen before.

"This scroll has been passed down in my family in ordinance to the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Danny said intrigued.

"That the next person in my family to come across the Saiyan ancestor is to train them to protect the world."

"Protect it from what?"

"That I don't know. The scroll doesn't say any more than that."

"What can you teach me that would help me save the world?"

"Let me show you."

Sensei walked over to the free sparring area and picked up and placed a sparring pad upright. He then walked a short distance back and getting into stance. Danny could see his Sensei concentrate as he cupped his hands and lowering then to his side.

"Ka…me..." Sensei said as a blue light formed in between his hands.

"Ha..me…" he continued, the light getting brighter.

"Ha!" Sensei shouted and extended his arms outward.

The blue light extended from his hands and struck the sparring pad turning it into a pile of stuffing.

"Whoa…" Danny said in amazement.

"That's known as the Kamehameha." Sensei said.

"How did you do that?"

"By controlling my ki and moving it into my hands."

"Moving your ki?" Danny said confused.

"Right, ki is the internal energy that exists in all of us. With the right training you will be able to control your ki."

"How strong could one's ki get?"

"Well, theoretically enough to destroy a planet."

"Whoa, that powerful?"

Danny knew how powerful had was without knowing how to use his ki, and how strong he would if he did.

"When can we start training Sensei?

"Well, I have classes the rest of the day but none tomorrow afternoon. Stop by after school and I'll help you realize your true potential."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Danny said then leaving the dojo.

Danny couldn't stop thinking about what he and Sensei talked about. He couldn't wait to see how strong he was going to become. Though it was cool to know that he was going to train to save the world, he was still amazed that it was prophesized that he was going to be the savior of the planet. Once returning home his mom called him into the kitchen.

"I want to talk to you about what happened today." his mom said.

"That I didn't finish my chores? Dad wanted to treat me to a movie."

"Not that, about what happened on the way to the movies."

"Okay so what?"

"How could you let your father lie for you?"

"Lie?" Danny questioned.

"He told me that you stopped a bunch of "bank robbers"."

"Yeah, I had too; they were going to hurt people."

"So you're going to stand there and lie to my face."

"Mom, I'm not lying. I really did stop those bank robbers."

"This is unbelievable; you are still trying to convince me that you, a twelve year old boy stopped a bank robbery."

"Yes, I know how weird it sounds but it's true."

"Okay, prove it. Prove to me and I will believe you."

"I'd love to, but how?"

"Well make your appearance change, your father told me you had golden hair. Show me your golden hair."

"Well, I can't."

"Oh really, how inconvenient for you."

"No really, I have to get really angry or…"

"Does my hair look golden, because I'm really angry right now since you still insist on lying to me."

Danny knew he wasn't going to win this standoff and decided to throw in the towel.

"Alright fine, I'm sorry I lied."

"Good, but you still have to finish your chores by the end of the day and you're grounded for the rest of the week."

It angered him that he had to take an unsolicited punishment, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he could show his mom that he was telling the truth. Since he was going to be confined to his room for the rest of the weekend, as soon as he finished his chores he decided to do some research. He jumped on to his computer and began to look up websites that went into talking about ki.

Danny learned that not only did ki exist in all living beings, but in the trees, rocks, streams and anything else that existed in the natural world. He also read that one could learn to manipulate their ki just as Sensei said. As Danny continued to search around the internet he came across a couple of searches that had "ki" in it as well as another word that looked familiar.

The word "Saiyan" was paired with his search for ki and Danny remembered what Sensei had said earlier that day about how he was a descendant of an alien race called the Saiyans. His curiosity got the better of him and he clicked on a few links wanting to understand more. The information he came across took him completely off guard by not only giving him an in-depth history of the Saiyans but a somewhat known Japanese animated show that chronically told the story of their history.

Danny was interested to see what this "anime" had to offer and not only was he sucked into the story but he learned a few moves that might come in handy one day. He began to understand his power a little bit and was confident he could finally show his mom the truth. The next morning he walked into the kitchen where his parents were already sitting.

"Alright, I'm going to explain it to you." Danny said.

"Explain what dear?" his mom said.

"How I stopped those bank robbers."

"Danny, not this again." she said looking at him disapprovingly.

"No really mom, just watch." Danny said taking his stance.

As he remembered what he had seen on the internet the night before, Danny summoned his power and slowly transformed right before his parents. His dad smiled seeing his son's heroic transformation again. His mom on the other hand had a rather shocked look upon her face.

"Here's the proof, satisfied now?"

"I guess I am, but I don't know what to say about it."

"No need to, just be glad I was able to so I could stop those robbers."

His mom sat stunned for a few moments, trying to understand the situation.

"Don't take this the wrong way Danny, but what are you?" she asked.

"Well as Sensei told me yesterday, I am what is known as a Saiyan."

"Saiyan? Sounds like something out of this world."

"Well dad you're not far off. The Saiyans were a brutish race of people from the Planet of Vegeta. They shared their planet with a race off people known as the Tuffles who were a very intelligent people with technology. As tension between them peeked, a war broke out and the Saiyans overpowered the Tuffles.

After taking control of the planet and the Tuffles technology, they began traveling the universe looking for other planets to conquer. During that time a powerful being, known as Frieza saw what was going on and decided to enlist the help of the Saiyans to conquer any and all planets. What they didn't know was that Frieza was using them. Once he thought they no longer could be trusted, he destroyed them all along with their planet.

Some Saiyans survived as they were not on Vegeta at the time and theoretically I am a descendent of one of them."

"Okay but how does that explain the hair?"

"Oh well, this is what is called Super Saiyan. It is an altered state of body that amplifies all my abilities including power, speed, and endurance."

"Well that would explain the bullet dodging you did yesterday."

"And it seems my anger towards Principal Levid and my desire to help Frankie helped trigger my transformation the first time.

"I can see why she said you were some sort of demon." His mom said then laughing.

Seeing her laugh made he and his dad to laugh too.

"So am I still grounded?"

"No and I'm sorry for not believing you. You rarely ever do but I guess it sounded a little weird."

"It's okay mom. Can I go out today?"

"Sure, just be safe out there okay?"

"No prob." Danny said with a big smile.


	5. Chapter 4

Later that day Danny set out to get started with his training with Sensei. He decided to see if Frankie wanted to come too. He approached his friend's front door and rang the doorbell. About fifteen seconds later the door opened. Frankie stood at the door, still wearing his PJ's. Danny scrutinized his friend's PJ's noticing the infantile designs and even "Frankie's PJ's" stitched on the backside.

"I dig baby animals on your pajamas." Danny said sarcastically.

"Oh ha-ha, I know what I am wearing. My mom still treats me like a baby even though I tell her not to." Frankie said.

"Frankie, my little snoopy bear, who's at the door?" a feminine but boisterous voice said.

"Damn, I hate it when she calls me that." Frankie said trying to cover his face.

Knowing it was Frankie's mom, Danny answered.

"It's Danny Mrs. Stant."

"Danny, how nice to see you. Oh by the way Frankie I washed Mr. Cuddles so you will have him to sleep with tonight and I will finish sewing your name into your underwear when I get back from the store."

"Thanks mom, is there any other embarrassing things you want to say in front of Danny?"

"Whatever do you mean? Well, I'm off. Can you give Mommy a hug?" Frankie's mom said as she bent down to a knee.

Frankie was reluctant to hug his mother especially in front of his best friend. Not wanting to upset her, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's my little snoopy bear. Buh-bye now."

Frankie's mom got into her car and drove off.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about Mr. Cuddles."

"Make sure you don't. Come on in, I don't want anyone else seeing me in these."

The two walked inside and walked up to Frankie's room.

"How come you came over?" Frankie said changing into regular clothes.

"Well I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me and watch me train."

"I don't know. I've watched you train before."

"This is a different type of training."

"What kind of training is it then?"

"Save the world kind of training."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yeah, Sensei is going to train me to protect the Erath from some sort of threat."

"Is he going to show you how to use that golden hair thing you can do? Because you're super strong when you have that."

"Let's go take a walk to the dojo, I've got some things to explain to you."

As the boys walked, Danny explained about ki, the Saiyans, and talked about everything else that had happened in the last couple days. The more Danny went on the more Frankie got excited. He loved the story he heard about the bank robbers and told Danny how he would have fought alongside him if he had been there. As they reached the dojo, they walked in and saw Sensei looking into his desk drawer.

"Excuse me Sensei…" Danny said.

Sensei quickly slammed the drawer closed and urn towards the boys.

"Oh Danny, good you came. Who's this with you?"

"Frankie Stant sir." Frankie said then bowing.

"You remember my best friend right? I ask him to come along if that is oaky."

"Sure, the more the merrier right? Okay let's get started." Sensei said walking towards the free sparring areas.

Danny followed and Frankie sat over to the side.

"Okay to start let's do some stretches to loosen up."

"Yes, Sensei." Danny said as he began to do his stretches.

Once finished, he walked over to Sensei who waited for him. He sat down facing Sensei and readied himself.

"Okay Danny, our first lesson is on ki and how to use it. First I want you to close your eyes and focus as much as you can." Sensei said as he closed his eyes.

Danny obliged and closed his eyes.

"Now search and find your inner ki."

Danny focused and found his inner ki. He began to feel the same as he did at the bank and knew he was on the right track.

"Did you find it?"

"Yes Sensei."

"Good. Now bring it to the center of your body."

Danny acknowledged and brought his ki into his chest. His body began to emit a light glow as he did this. Frankie sat amazed seeing his friend glow like a lantern.

"Next, concentrate and move your ki to different parts of your body."

With little effort, Danny was able to do as he instructed. Moving his ki down to his foot, up to his knee, to the back of his neck, and back to his chest.

"Sensei, I did it."

"Great, you're mastering this so quickly. Come here, I think you're ready for what I showed you yesterday." Sensei said as he stood up.

Danny jumped up in excitement knowing that Sensei was referring to the Kamehameha.

"Okay stand here and face the sparring pad."

Danny nodded and faced the pad.

"Now place your hands together like you are holding a basketball and hold them at your side."

Danny slid his arms to his side as he cupped them.

"Good, now concentrate and move your ki into your hands and keep it there."

His hands began to tremble as his ki filled his them.

"Now allow the energy to fill the empty space between your hands."

Once his ki began to fill the empty space, a spark flickered and a blue light became visible.

"Hold your ki there and begin the chant."

"Ka…me…" Danny began to say.

His hands stopped trembling and the rest of his body seemed to relax.

"Continue the chant."

"Ha…me…" Danny continued.

"Extend your arms and finish the chant."

"Ha!" Danny shouted as he extended his arms forward.

The blue light traveled through the air from his hands. The wave of energy struck the sparring pad, basically disintegrating it.

"End the attack and return the remaining energy to your body."

Once ending the attack, Danny fell to one knee; out of breath.

"Sensei, why am I exhausted?"

"Your ki is what keeps you going and by performing that attack you are using your own energy to fuel it. If you were ever to put all your energy into an attack, it would most likely kill you."

"Well that's good to know." Danny said.

"Well I think that's enough for now, go home and rest."

"Yes Sensei."

The two boys began to venture home. Frankie kept jumping around pretending to do the Kamehameha.

"Do you think you could teach me that attack?" Frankie asked.

"I don't think so Frankie. That could be very dangerous, you haven't any martial arts skills."

Frankie begged and continued until they ran into a sketchy person in a back alley.

"This is my alley, I don't like pesky little kids back here." A thin looking teenager said.

"Well, we're just passing through." Danny said as he began to pass by the teen.

"Well, how about you give me what's in your pockets?" the teen said stepping in front of Danny.

Danny began to get angry, his fists clenched tight.

"No, now get out of our way." Danny said.

"Well, now we have a problem."

"Just let us pass, please?" Frankie said.

"Here's what's going to happen…I'm gonna knock the crap out of you and take anything you have on you."

"Come get some then." Danny said getting into stance.

"No fear huh? I like that." The teen said as he lunged towards Danny.

Danny began to power up, but abruptly stopped as too much of his energy was spent. Not even fast enough to dodge; he took a fist to the gut. Angrily, Frankie jumped onto the teen's back. The teen began to thrash around trying to throw Frankie off his back. After a few moments, he managed to throw Frankie off causing him to hit the asphalt hard.

"Frankie!" Danny shouted.

"Shut up." the teen said then kicking Danny's already sore midsection.

Frankie lay on the ground and Danny sat huddled in pain.

"Tsk, you brats aren't even worth my time." The teen said then exiting the alley.

Despite the pain, Danny managed to crawl over to Frankie.

"Frankie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little bruised."

They both sat up and winced in pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect us."

"Don't worry about it. We can still walk right?" Frankie said then smiling.

Danny smiled to and then they both began to laugh.

"Let's just head home, that attack really took it out of us." Danny said.

"Right, let's go."

They moved slowly due to the beating they received but eventually made it to their respected homes. Danny barely managed to make it up to his room and finally collapsed onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling wishing that the back alley brawl had gone different. He wished he could have spared Frankie a good thrashing but forgetting he was out of energy cost them both.

As Danny realized he needed to be more clear headed from now on, he winced in pain. Though most of his midsection hurt tremendously, his lower backside began to have the opposite feeling which was more of an itch. Upon scratching it, not only was it not satisfied but it intensified. Just wanting the day to end, Danny fell asleep where he lay. The next morning the pain subsided but the itched was a strong as ever.

As Danny reached back behind him to scratch himself, he was alarmed to find a bump where the itch was.

"Man, I must have gotten whooped harder than I thought." Danny said still trying to assuage the itch.

Deciding to forget it for now, he got ready for school since it was now Monday. Walking downstairs he heard the TV in the kitchen broadcasting the morning news.

"This morning's top story, the White House received a video sent by an unknown terrorist group. The FBI has stated that the video is evidence that another terrorist attack is about to hit American soil." The female newscaster said.

"Oh that's terrible. We've barely recovered from the last time." Danny's mom said placing a dish in the sink.

Danny's anger began to rise as hearing the word "Terrorist" made his blood boil.

"Here's a segment of the video that is allowed to be shown."

The news desk disappeared and the video clip began. A shrouded figured appeared in a darkened room.

"Attention, we have suffered in your cold clutch long enough. We will free ourselves and crush you like vermin." The subtitles said as the figure didn't speak English.

Danny's fists clenched tightly as he stared at the TV screen.

"We will ban together and take control of your home. There is nothing you can do to stop us. Soon, we will be your overlords."

"Who the hell do these people think they are?" Danny said as his energy began to surround him.

Loose items in the kitchen began to rattle, as if there was a mini earthquake in the kitchen.

"Danny, calm down." his mom said.

Her words didn't reach her son as the rattling continued.

"Danny, calm down." she said more sternly.

She then placed her hand onto his shoulder. Feeling the comforting touch, Danny's power subsided and the shaking stopped.

"Sorry mom, I kind of lost it there for a sec." Danny said apologetically.

"It's okay Danny. But you can't let things like that upset you."

"I know, thanks for calming me down."

"I'm your mother, it's what I do. Now get ready for school."

Danny nodded and got something to eat before grabbing his backpack. As he walked to the bus stop, he couldn't help but picture what he had seen on the news earlier. He felt as an American and a person of humility to put a stop to these groups who commit acts of atrocity. As he approached the bus stop, he could see Frankie already waiting.

"Hey Frankie." Danny said.

"Oh hey Danny." Frankie said.

"Did you sleep like a rock yesterday like I did?" Danny said then chuckling.

"Yeah but my mom saw me and asks me what had happened."

"Oh no. She wasn't angry was she?"

"At first she was but then she began to get concerned about me."

"She's not going to treat you more like a baby is she?"

"Actually no, she wants me to learn how to defend myself."

"Wait what?" Danny said confused.

"I know, I was confused at first to. But she said she wants me to be more like you."

"But I was there and I couldn't stop either of us from being thrashed."

"Yeah but I sort of told her I was alone. But hey she enrolled me in your dojo so we can train together."

"Really that's cool, I can't wait."

Danny smiled big as he realized he was about train with his best friend and Frankie did as well for the same reason. While riding to school the boys talked about how they were going to train together. The next couple of days went by smoothly and the boys anticipating their first training session together.

Danny got a message from Sensei asking him to come by for more training. He told Frankie and after school they went down for the dojo. As they walked in they were greeted.

"Danny, good you're here and Frankie it's good to see you again." Sensei said.

Sensei walked to the sparring area and Danny and Frankie both following him. As he turned around he noticed both boys standing in front of him.

"Frankie, could you sit over to the side?" Sensei said.

"Why? I'm going to train too." Frankie said.

"Oh, but I'm only training Danny."

"Why just because the "Prophecy" says so? If Danny can then so can I."

"I know your mother enrolled you into this school, but this is different."

"But Sensei, I want to prove myself."

I'm not so sure about this but okay. Let's first see if you can control your ki, sit down and…" Sensei said before getting cut off.

"We can skip that, I already know how." Frankie said holding his hand up.

A small ball of energy formed in his hand.

Both Danny and Sensei stood astonished.

"Frankie…how did you learn how to do that?" Danny asked.

"Well I remembered what Sensei had said last time and all last night I practiced until I could do it myself."

"I must admit Frankie that's quite impressive. I can see somehow you and Danny are almost on the same level. From now on I will train the two of you together. The bond you share might help you one day."

"Alright!" The boys said as they high-fived each other.

"Okay so today we're going to take a step back from attacking to something that's more like an extra. I'll be teaching you how to fly."

Their eyes lit up as every boys dream is to fly. They all sat down, theirs legs folded underneath them.

"Okay watch me do it first and then you can try. First, try and bring as much ki as you to your center. Once you've done that just push it all down to the ground." Sensei said as he began to float above the floor.

The boy's mouths hung open as they saw him hovering in midair. They looked at one another and nodded. They both simultaneously found and centered their ki. Danny opened his eyes slightly to see a ki shroud around Frankie. He smiled seeing his friend in tandem with himself.

"Now push your energy down and ascend." Sensei said.

Danny pushed down his ki and slowly lifted off the ground.

"Good Danny." Sensei said.

They looked over at Frankie who was still trying to lift off the ground.

"Push Frankie…" Sensei instructed.

Danny could tell Frankie was straining himself. All of a sudden, Frankie shot upwards and bumped into the ceiling.

"Frankie, don't push too hard." Danny said.

"Over exertion will cause you to shoot up like a rocket." Sensei said.

Frankie lowered his push and lowered until his body stayed about two inches off the ground.

"I…I got it." Frankie said.

"Yeah!" Danny exclaimed.

"Great you two have seem to grasp the idea. I think that does it." Sensei said.

"Wait, that's all you're going to teach us?" Danny asked.

"For the most part yes. I want you two to practice on your own. You must listen to your bodies for only you can. Understand how everything moves and acts. Once you do that your fighting will not only be strong but anything would be possible."

"Okay Sensei, we will do our best, right Frankie?"

"You bet!"

The two boys threw their arms up together.

"Now go, and protect our world."

The boys nodded and bowed before running out the door.

"Man, I can't believe we know how to fly." Danny said excitedly.

"Yeah, me too. I'm gonna head home and practice a little, see you later Danny." Frankie said as he lifted off the ground.

Danny waved to his friend hoping he wouldn't find himself any trouble. He decided to walk home in order to save his energy. As he passed by the mini mall he remembered the day he saved the little boy. Danny knew that if that's what he could do spontaneously, than practicing and working hard to control his power, nothing would get in his way.

As he continued to walk and not pay attention, Danny wound up in the last place he wanted to be.

"Well if it isn't the kid who was ended up where he didn't belong. Where's your little friend?" a familiar voice said.

Danny stopped in his tracks and turned to see the same teenager he and Frankie came across a couple of days prior. This time Danny knew things weren't going to be the same.

"Listen, I don't want to fight you, just let me pass." Danny said as calmly as he could.

"Oh really, then maybe you shouldn't have stepped on my turf again." the teenager said.

"If you fight me again, things will be different."

"Why, you gonna cry this time?"

Knowing the teen wasn't going to back down and not wanting o hurt him, Danny went with an evasive maneuver.

"Okay let's get this over with." Danny said.

"Maybe this time you'll learn to stay away from here."

The teen raised his fist and lunged forward. Right as his fist was going to connect, Danny began to lift up off the ground. After completely missing, the teen looked up watching Danny float upwards.

"See you later chump." Danny said as he begun to move away.

He could see the utter shock on the teen's face as he floated away. Not wanting to draw any more attention, Danny moved as quickly as he could home. He landed in a nearby cluster of trees and headed inside. As soon as he entered, he heard the TV and saw his parents sitting in the living room.

"Oh good you're home, do me a favor and do your homework." his mom said.

"Alright." Danny said then making his way to his room.

After finishing his homework, Danny practiced a little ki training.

Once he was called down for dinner, he made his way to the kitchen. The nightly news was on the TV as he sat down.

"Late breaking news tonight as a flood of amateur video has been taken of UFP's…Unidentified Flying People." The newscaster said.

Video clips began showing one fast moving and slow moving objects in the sky.

"Witnesses state that they noticed an object in the sky at first thought to be a low flying plane. Once they realized it was a person, they began to film the account."

Danny swallowed hard; he thought he had moved quickly enough not to be seen. As he watched the video clips that were shown, he could see no one could tell it was him. His brief moment of relief was broken and another set of clips showed a completely visible Frankie waving to the camera.

"Dammit Frankie." Danny said to himself.

"Oh Danny, I've seen you taken up flying now." his mom said.

"Um…yeah Sensei taught me."

"Also I see you're putting your best friend in danger."

"I know it might seem a little irresponsible of me but he really wanted to learn what I learned."

"So you didn't think that might give his mother a heart attack?"

"Actually it was her idea, she finally let him take up martial arts."

"Really Norma Stant let her only son practice martial arts? That woman has coddled that boy since the umbilical cord was cut." his dad said then laughing.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt, besides he seems like a natural."

"I'm going to hold you to that." his mom said.

The TV was then turned off and Danny and his family sat down for dinner. As Danny lie in his bed trying to get some sleep, his lower back began to itch again. He didn't understand why the itch was so intense or why it was insatiable. He managed to fall asleep and despite the itch was able to do so soundly. The next morning Danny awoke to something warm and soft brushing against his face.


	6. Chapter 5

He opened his eyes and saw a long brown object resting next to him. His eyes widen as he then sat up in bed. The fluffy object moved as he did, coming to the conclusion that it was attached. As Danny turned to look behind him, he did indeed see it was attached to his lower back.

"So that's what that itch was." Danny said aloud to himself.

He remembered when researching the Saiyans that there was a thing that said all Saiyans are born with tails. Danny had figured that since he wasn't a pure blood that's why he didn't have one. At first he smiled remembering that their tails helped focus their power. But he then remembered the dark side of having a tail. Now if he were to look up at the full moon he was transform into a giant ape-like creature and have no control over himself.

He figured he wouldn't forget something as simple as that and didn't worry about. He did worry how he was going deal with his new "appendage" and how his clothes would fit. As he got dressed he realized stuffing his tail into his pants wasn't going to work at all. He got the idea to open a hole in the back of his pants to allow his tail to stick through and wrap it around his waist like a belt.

After grabbing a pair of scissors from his desk and trying it out, he was pleasant surprised of how well it actually worked. After getting dressed, Danny made his way to the kitchen. His parents were already there having their breakfast.

"Good morning Danny, that's an interesting belt you got on. It's a little fuzzy looking don't you think?" his dad said noticing him.

"Oh this isn't a belt, it's my tail." Danny said as he sat down at the table.

Both his parent's froze, his mother in the middle of buttering a piece of toast.

"I'm sorry did you say tail?"

"Yeah, it grew while I was sleeping last night.."

"You're pulling my leg…"

"No really, take a look." Danny said standing back up.

His father leaned in and the tail twitched slightly.

"Uh…I think I'm going to head into work early today." His father said as he folded the newspaper.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you dear." His mother said as she placed the toast in her mouth and grabbed her case.

Danny chuckled to himself as he ate his breakfast. As he made his way to the bus stop, he hoped to catch Frankie. But by the time the bus came his friend was nowhere to be seen. He took the last open seat and hoped no one would stare or question him about his tail. He did get a few funny looks but no one seemed inquisitive enough. Danny made it through the morning and to lunch.

He waited for Frankie in the cafeteria so he could talk to him while they had their lunch. Frankie eventually made it and sat down.

"Hey, you weren't at the bus stop this morning. Where were you?" Danny asked.

"I flew to school today. I think I'm getting the hang of it." Frankie said taking out his lunch.

"Frankie listen, about your flying…people filmed you flying and it was shown on last night's news."

"Really? Did I look cool?"

"That's not the point. You can't fly or use your ki in public unless absolutely necessary. People may not understand and do something irrational."

"Okay I get it. I promise I won't use my power in public anymore."

The boys finished their lunches and headed to the playground. As they ran, Frankie noticed Danny's tail.

"Hey Danny that's a funky looking belt, what's it made of?" Frankie said grabbing the tail.

Danny instantly froze in place, barely able to breathe.

"Frankie…p-please…" Danny managed to say.

"What Danny…please what?"

""Let…go…of my tail."

"Tail?" Frankie said letting go and taking a step back.

Danny was able to move again and smiled at his friend.

"Did you just say that's your tail?"

"Yeah, all Saiyans are born with one. Mine literally grew over night."

"Does it do anything other than look weird?"

"Well yeah, it will help me concentrate and increase my power."

"Man, I wish I was a Saiyan."

"Don't worry Frankie, you're still very powerful…well for a human." Danny said jokingly.

The two of them then began to laugh together. Once they reached the playground, they're laughter stopped as Beanerd was there waiting.

"What do you want Beanerd?" Danny said as his smile turned into a scowl.

"Isn't it obvious? My vengeance has not been quenched yet." Beanerd said.

"How many times are we going to do this?"

"As many as it takes to beat you into the ground."

"Beanerd, do you really think you can beat me after last time?"

"No, but that's why I got some reinforcements. Hey Louie, get over here."

From behind a dumpster an equally as big and stupid looking kid came out and stood next to Beanerd.

"This is my little brother Louie."

"Little? He's bigger than him." Frankie said.

"So what, you plan on double teaming me?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Just then the two brothers bum rushed towards Danny. Taken off guard, Danny had no time to react and braced for impact. Frankie, seeing his friend in danger jumped in front of him and exerted as much power as he could. The resulting forced knocked them back.

"Hey Danny is this one of those times I'm not supposed to use my power in public?" Frankie asked.

Astonished for a moment but realized what his friend was capable of, he nodded.

"Go for it." Danny said.

"I was hoping you were going to say that." Frankie said with a smirk.

Within a blink of an eye Frankie rushed towards the bully brothers and punched them several times. With no chance to retaliate, Beanerd and Louie were stuck in the whirlwind of punches. Frankie ended the barrage with a double uppercut, slamming the two in the chin simultaneously.

"Danny's not the only one to worry about, you got that?" Frankie said as he walked away for the unconscious brothers.

"Frankie, you think you may have over done it a little?"

"Danny, these guys were going to do the same to you. Do you think they deserve any less?"

"I understand where you're coming from, but we can't just overpower someone and say it's completely justified."

"Fine, I won't fight like that again. Just do me a favor and pay a little bit more attention when there are two Neanderthals are attacking you."

"Alright, I'll pay more attention in the future."

Looking around and not seeing any people on the playground yet, the boys quickly picked up Beanerd and Louie and propped them up against a nearby tree.

"There, now if someone comes along they'll think these two fell asleep under this tree." Frankie said.

"You and I make a great team." Danny said as he high fived Frankie.

Danny and Frankie played basketball for the remainder of recess and finished off the rest of the day of school. After finishing his homework, Danny went out to his backyard to do some training. The fence was high enough no one would see him and he had a lot of room. Shortly after he began, he heard the latch open and saw Frankie step inside.

"Doing a little training?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, what are you up to?" Danny said continuing to train.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood."

"Frankie, you're always in the neighborhood. You live a few houses down."

"Okay fine, I wanted to have a little sparring match with you. See how much stronger each of us has gotten."

"Alright, you're on. But do you think you can keep up?" Danny said with a smirk.

"I could ask you the same thing, let's do this."

The two stood only a few feet away from each other, locking eyes.

"Hold on, I wanna see something." Frankie said.

"Um…okay." Danny said not sure what his friend was up to.

Frankie held his arms up at hip height almost as if he was bracing for something. Danny looked at him confused until he felt something. A faint signal of energy, quickly rising coming from Frankie's direction was noticed. Danny was amazed how close it was coming to his energy level.

"Just as I thought…" Frankie said.

"What's that?" Danny replied.

"I'm almost as strong as you are."

Danny laughed and shook his head.

"What's so funny?"

"You actually thought I was powered up already?"

"You mean you're not?"

Doing the same as Frankie did before Danny began to power up, his energy skyrocketing. The ground briefly shook as he maxed out his power.

"Does that answer your question?" Danny said.

Frankie stood almost falling over.

"How is that possible?"

"Are we going to spar or play 20 Questions?"

"Let's go, and don't think just because you're Saiyan doesn't mean you'll win."

"Let's find out shall we?"

The two young fighters ran towards one another, kicking up dirt as they moved. They began to strike each other over and over. Frankie placed a big amount of energy into his hand, knocking Danny back into the wooden fence around the perimeter of the yard.

Danny fell to one knee due to the impact.

"Come on Danny, I know you get do better than that."

Danny jumped up and charged, doing the same and placing a massive amount of energy into his hand. As the hit connected, Danny was surprised to see Frankie's arms up, blocking the punch. Frankie kicked Danny as he was now off balance causing him to slide across the grass. Seeing his opponent run and jump towards him, Danny wound up for another punch.

As expected, Frankie threw up his arms for a block. With his lower midsection now exposed, Danny hit with his opposite hand, striking Frankie in the abdomen. Falling back a little Frankie held his arm over his stomach.

"The old fake out huh?" Frankie said.

"It worked didn't it?

"Maybe it did, but it won't again."

Danny knew Frankie was becoming a smart fighter and had to outsmart him if he were to beat him. Danny rushed at Frankie and unloaded a fast barrage of punches, which Frankie could only block. Having him on the ropes, Danny reached back for a punch to break Frankie's defenses. Seeing his non-stop attack paused, Frankie ducked down sweeping Danny's legs out from underneath him.

Danny fell to his hands and knees, being short of breath.

"Am I really going to beat you in this little sparring match? What happened to being the savior of the world?" Frankie said taunting.

Even though Frankie was his best friend, Danny wanted to put a stop to his cockiness. He stood up, focused himself and upon dawning his golden hair, attacked at full power.

Danny moved so quickly his hits weren't blocked a single time. Frankie could not keep up and took hit after hit. Danny finally struck him in the chest causing him to stagger back.

"Alright, alright enough. You win okay? Did you really have to cheat?" Frankie said.

"Hey, you asked for the savior of the world." Danny said.

"Yeah you're right. Hey, you wanna grab a Slurpee?"

"Yeah, but you're buying since I beat you."

"You should be after cheating, but fine I got a couple of bucks on me."

The boys made their way downtown, towards the local 7-Eleven to get their frozen drinks. A few hundred feet from the store, an unwelcomed face showed up and blocked their path.

"Alright you brats, this time you're not getting away…" the teen who attacked them before said.

The teen was now brandishing a knife and this time Danny could tell he wanted to do them some real harm. Just as he was about to ask Frankie to just fly away, Frankie crouched slightly and placed his hands to his side.

"Ka…me…" Frankie began to chant.

A small blue orb of energy filled the space in his hands. Before he could say anything, Frankie finished the chant.

"Ha…me…ha!"

Frankie's arms extended, shooting the blue wave forward. The energy passed over the knife blade, disintegrating it. The teen looked over at the now bladeless knife.

"Okay, from now on I'm staying away from you two." The teen said startled.

He then threw the knife handle behind him and high tailed away.

"Frankie, when did you learn the Kamehameha?"

"The other day. It was easy once I knew how to manipulate my ki."

"What other tricks you got?"

"If I told you then I wouldn't have an advantage would I?"

"No I guess not."

The two laughed the rest of the way and once they got their Slurpees, they headed home. They both joked at the look on the teen's face after Frankie's Kamehameha and how he wasn't going to bother them anymore. Over the next few days Danny practiced his fighting and techniques not wanting Frankie to surpass him. He worked on his powering up time, increasing it to mere milliseconds.

Thanks to his tail, he could transform into a Super Saiyan in a blink of an eye. His movements were at staggering speeds and his accuracy was beyond perfect. During one of his training sessions he wanted to see how strong a full energy Kamehameha was like and tested it on a tree in his back yard. Once having the energy is his hands, he let go of it, hitting the tree dead on.

Unfortunately for Danny, not only did the energy wave pass through the tree it also pierced the wooden fence, a garbage can, and finally his neighbor's car which ultimately exploded. His parents let him have it, telling him how irresponsible that was but since no one was hurt they gave him a warning. He heeded their warning and made sure he didn't blow up anything else. Everything had been going well for Danny including the school year.

With Levid gone and Mrs. Grady the head secretary stepped up to act as acting Principal for the remainder of the school year and the overall attitude of students and faculty greatly changed.

Everyone seemed to enjoy being in class weather it was teaching or leaning. After class one afternoon, Ms. Krackel spend some time giving good news to her students.

"Okay everyone, as you all know this school year had a rough start but things have changed. I'm proud to announce that all of you will graduate and head off to Middle School." Ms. Krackel said.

All the students cheered and high fived one another. Danny sat in his seat smiling as he helped with this change by getting rid of Levid and her tyrannical ways.

"I would also like to announce that our very own Danny Bexus was elected at class valedictorian, please give him a round of applause."

The entire class clapped for Danny, leaving him to soak up their admiration.

"Also there will be a letter in the mail regarding graduation, so make sure your parents get it. Class is over so I will see you all tomorrow." Ms. Krackel said as she wiped off the chalkboard.

As the class collected their things and made their way out, Ms. Krackel called back to Danny.

"Danny, could I speak to you before you leave?" Ms. Krackel asked.

"Sure, what is it Ms. Krackel?" Danny said.

"I just want to say that I'm proud of how much you change this year, it's the main reason you are valedictorian. You've changed a lot in the last few weeks."

Danny chuckled to himself as his teacher didn't know how true that really was.

"A lot has changed around here, not just me."

"That is true. Oh, I forgot to mention you are to write an acceptance speech. Will you be okay to write it on your own?"

"Sure, I would want it to be all my words and thoughts."

"Okay, and congratulations."

"Thanks, see you later."

"Good bye Danny."

Danny headed towards the buses. He saw them pull away, but it didn't matter mostly because he could fly. But also he was on cloud nine and couldn't wait to tell his parents. As soon as he got home he called out.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" he shouted.

"Danny, what is it? The way you're shouting you'd think there was a fire." his mom said walking out from the kitchen.

"You'll never guess what happened at school today."

"What happened?"

"You remember when the school board said we were in danger of not graduating?"

"Yes, I still have no idea what their plan was for that."

"Well we are all graduating and not only that but I was elected to be valedictorian."

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah, I'm going to my room to get started on my speech." Danny said as he ascended the stairs.

"Alright, I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Danny wrote a good portion of his speech that night. The rest of the school year went fast and the day for graduation came. Danny was excited and couldn't wait to get his diploma. He had his speech all ready and resting in his shirt pocket.

"Okay Danny, it's time for the ceremony to start. Good luck on your speech and don't get too nervous." his mom said.

"If you need any help just picture everyone naked." his dad said.

"Michael! Don't listen to your father, you'll do fine."

"Thanks mom. I wouldn't do that anyway, you guys would be out there and it would be super weird." Danny said.

Danny made his way to the designated spot. He saw Frankie and went up to him.

"Hey Frankie." Danny said.

"Hey Danny, today's the big day huh?" Frankie said.

"Yeah, I'm really excited. I'm a little nervous about the speech though."

"You'll do fine. I can't believe we're graduating elementary school. Next is the new middle school which horrors we are yet to experience."

"Be a little more optimistic Frankie, middle school won't be as bad as this I assure you."

Just then all the students began to file into the auditorium. They approached the chairs on the stage that had their names on it just as in the rehearsal. Mrs. Grady stepped on stage and approached the microphone.

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome to Montebello Valley Elementary School 6th Grade Graduation." Mrs. Grady said.

The audience clapped and Danny could see his parents smiling and clapping.

"First we will hear from some of our 6th Grade teachers."

Mrs. Grady left the podium and one after another the teachers went up and spoke about their classes and the school year. The last teacher was Ms. Krackel which Danny knew was the signal he was up next to give his speech. After talking a little, Ms. Krackel introduced Danny.

"There is a student who has shown great promise in the last year. He has come across certain adversities but overcame them even when the chips were down. I was happy to have him in my class and hope the best for his future. I gladly introduce you to this year's valedictorian, Daniel Bexus," Ms. Krackel said.

Danny took a deep breath and approached the podium. He received a rather loud ovation as he stepped up to the microphone.

"I am a simple young boy who enjoys simple things, playing basketball, hanging out with my friends and family. Although, my life isn't so simple. Until recently I was an average 12 year old, doing what he must to further himself along the assembly line of life. But now something has changed inside of me. I truly know who I am and what my purpose is.

My new found responsibility will not only change my life but the life of others around me. I must keep everything in check in order to keep things in proper motion. My life, my classmate's lives, and everyone else has to count on me. My actions reflect on my peers as I must make the right decisions. The future of mankind rests harshly on my shoulders. I know I can do it and that's what keeps me going. Thank you". Danny said then stepping down.

"Thank you Danny. Now before we hand out the diplomas we have a surprise. During the recent investigation, which I won't go in to, a decent sum of money was found. The School Board has decided to give each graduating student a check for five hundred dollars to put into a future college fund." Mrs. Grady said.

Everyone was stunned at the announcement but gave a roaring applause.

"Alright now we still begin to give out the diplomas. Please come up when your name is called. Matthew Adler."

Danny knew his name was close to the beginning of the list and couldn't wait to get his hands on his diploma.

"Daniel Bexus."

Danny nearly jumped out of his seat. As he walked up he saw Mrs. Grady smiling and holding out his diploma. As he reached out for it, the auditorium doors swung open and several men with high powered guns rushed in.

In the name of our leader, Sasheem Nashiv we take control of this institution." one of the men said.

Danny knew what was going on and knew there was going to be trouble.

"What do you want from us?" Mrs. Grady said.

"What we want is for you to obey us and you won't be killed." The man said.

Each man was wearing a set of dark brown vests over shirt and pants, a white undershirt, and red and white head wrap.

Danny had to do something, there were too many people that could get hurt. He looked over to find his parents and saw his mom crying hysterically.

"Shut up, stupid Earth woman." the man said as he raised his hand.

Danny powered up and raced towards his parents. Before the man could realized what was happening, Danny was already there clasping his hand tightly around the man's arm.

"Don't you touch her." Danny said.

"What is the meaning of this?" the man said struggling to free his arm.

The other men focused on Danny and aimed their guns in his direction.

"Danny, look out!" Frankie yelled.

Frankie powered up as well, moving fast and striking all the weapons and smashing apart. Danny then lifted the man up and throwing him to the other side of the auditorium. The two boys ended up side by side.

"Kill them!" the man shouted

The rest of the men charged Danny and Frankie.

"You ready Frankie?"

"Let's do it."

The two of them powered up and charged as well. The two groups met, exchanging blows. Both Danny and Frankie noticed that each man was strong enough to fight back. Though they were not sure what was going on, they knew they had to stop these terrorists from hurting anyone.

Frankie, round them up. I got a plan." Danny said while still fighting.

Frankie acknowledged and began to move the men into a group. Danny had a plan that was flawless and it was a team attack that the two had been working on and nearly perfected.

"Frankie, execute Double Wave." Danny said as he stood focusing on to the group.

Frankie was excited since he wanted to do the real thing since they started practicing. He jumped over, landing next to Danny and doing the same as him. They simultaneously lowered their arms to the side and focused their energy into the palms of their hands.

"Ka…me…" they began to chant in unison.

The leader of this group noticed the energy waves being collected and knew he only had seconds to avoid it.

"…ha…me…ha!" they shouted executing a perfect Double Kamehameha.

The two waves intertwined becoming a massive wave of energy. The leader threw up an energy shield protecting him from the attack. The rest were obliterated, leaving no trace of them. Once the wave subsided, the energy shield stopped and the man fell to his knee.

"Oh yeah, 100% devastation." Frankie said.

"No Frankie, it's not over yet…" Danny said as he noticed the leader standing up.

The man walked to the boys, who in kind got ready to fight again.

"I maybe defeated now, but this is not over, Earth will be ours." the man said as he then placed his pointer and index finger against his forehead and disappeared before their eyes.

"Whoa, where did he go?" Frankie said looking around.

"He's gone, but he was right. This isn't over." Danny said as he was thinking about the future.

As Danny looked around he saw people coming up from the ground behind their seats. He realized that they all ducked during the fight.

"It's okay everybody, their gone." Danny said.

Nobody seemed to know what had just happened or what to say.

"How about we finish the ceremony, huh?" Frankie said.

With that the ceremony was finished, Danny and Frankie received their diplomas, and everybody went to the cafeteria for a small banquet.


	7. Chapter 6

Though the cafeteria was filled with people, it was rather quiet as most were looking over at Danny or Frankie. Even the TV showing the movie "The Lion King" wasn't being watched. A sudden newsbreak interrupted the televised movie that seemed to grab everyone's attention.

"The FBI has received more video from Al Qaeda terrorist groups, who claim that are distinct locations in the US that are to be targeted for bomb detonations." The newscaster said.

A grainy video was then played showing a shrouded figure.

"We have planted several bombs in your home land and plan to detonate them in the matter of days. We will be rid of you soon." The voice said in English

"No, you're wrong. We will stop you!" Danny shouted as he jumped up from his seat.

A bright shroud of light surrounded him. The figure then laughed. Danny's anger reached a high point and upon forming a ball of energy into his hand, he threw it destroying the TV.

"I think it's time to go, come on Danny." his mom said.

Danny and his parents left, Danny calming down as they got home. The next morning Danny saw his parents waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Good morning, I know it's early but your father has a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?" Danny asked excitedly.

"Well since you and Frankie did really well this year in school, graduating and uh… defeating those terrorists that his father and I would take you boys on the trip to the city."

"That's awesome. I'm going to get ready." Danny said as he zoomed back up to his room.

Once ready, they went to pick up Frankie and his dad. Their dad's talked about adults things and they talked about kid things. Eventually there was silence and Danny begun to think. He thought back to the graduation and picked out a few odd details. He remembered right before he stopped the one terrorist from striking his mom, he had called her "Earth woman" and that Earth will be theirs.

He thought if they were from Earth, why would they refer to America as such. Something didn't sound right and Danny was determined to figure it out. When they finally reached the city, they parked in a parking garage and traveled around on foot. They spend most of the day visiting the sights. They went to the museum to see the extinct animals and then to the zoo to see the live ones.

By the early evening they were all starving and made their way to Nuttin' But Ribs, to chow down on a massive rack of ribs. After stuffing themselves they made their way back to the car. Right as Danny was about to get into the car, he noticed the moon in the sky. He gazed up at it and upon realizing it was a full moon, he knew he made a grave error. No longer able to look away, his body began to tremble and his tail twitched.

He fell to his knees, sweat pouring from his face onto the concrete. He knew what was coming, but had no way to stop it.

"Danny, are you okay?" Frankie asked his friend.

"Get…away…" Danny managed to say.

He was trying to warn about the transformation but couldn't say more than that. After that, for Danny everything went black. To the others, they saw his body begin to grow in size. Hair began to form on his face and well as the rest of his body. His facial features started to contort and enlarge. His dad could only watch as his son became a monster. Slowly he became an ape like creature.

"What in God's name?" his dad said.

Frankie looked up at his friend utterly confused what was happening to him. Danny's body began to grow toolarge for the parking garage, as his head started to press against the bottom of the second floor tier. The force of his body growing caused him to break apart the concrete structure. Danny's eye's glowed brightly as he began to throw his massive arms around.

He let a roar causing everyone to cover their ears. As he smashed through the concrete, cars began to spill out from the upper decks into the streets.

"I know that's your son who turned into that thing but I think we should move before he crushes us." Frankie's dad, Earl said.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's move over here." Danny's dad, Michael said.

The three of them ran passed people who were running and screaming. Michael turned back to see his son had become so large he began to smash through nearby buildings. Earl, Michael, and Frankie ducked into a small alleyway.

"We need to help Danny." Frankie said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Earl said.

"Don't worry dad, I got an idea." Frankie said then running off.

Frankie took off into the air and flew towards Danny as he continued to rampage.

"He can fly too?" Earl said stunned.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you what my son was capable of." Michael said.

Frankie flew up to Danny's face and pleaded for him to stop.

"Danny, stop this. Someone's going to get hurt."

Danny stopped and looked at Frankie for a few moments. As he floated in the air, Frankie hoped that Danny understood him. Unfortunately for Frankie, he didn't. Danny raised his arm and smashed it into Frankie sending through an office building.

"No, Frankie!" Earl shouted.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Michael said.

Michael knew what his son was capable of and knew Frankie was capable of the same. Frankie got up from the monster sized punch and flew back up.

"Danny, I know you're in there or you wouldn't have stopped before. Please stop this senseless destruction."

Danny again looked at Frankie for a few moments. But instead of raising his arm, he opened his mouth and a red energy formed inside of it. Frankipe dodged at the last second as the energy shot out, disintegrating anything in its path. Frankie knew he had to do something to stop Danny but didn't know how. As he thought, he could see Danny's tail and had an idea.

He figured it had to be the tail since the two of them always looked up at the moon many times together and it must have been the first time since he had it. Once he had a plan, he executed it. Frankie powered up as much as he could and focused his mind. Moving faster than anyone could see, Frankie slammed both his fists into Danny's gut, causing him to hunch over.

"This is it, please forgive me. Ka...me…ha…me…ha!" Frankie said releasing the explosive wave of energy.

The Kamehameha struck Danny's tail, removing it completely. Danny let out a roar as he began to shrink back to normal. The two dads ran over to their sons hoping each were okay. They found Frankie standing over Danny who lay on the ground naked and sound asleep. Michael took the jacket he was wearing and wrapped his son up in it.

"I think it's time to head home." Michael said clutching Danny in his arms.

All three agreed and made their way back to the garage. Luckily their car had not been crushed during the incident. They made their way home and Michael dropped off Earl and Frankie.

"Make sure Danny is okay, okay Mr. Bexus?" Frankie said getting out of the car.

"I will Frankie, don't worry." Michael said.

Michael drove to their house and picked up Danny who was still sleeping. He walked into the house to see his wife sitting in the living room.

"Hey guys how was the…" she only managed to say.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything." Michael said as he walked up to Danny's room and laid him in his bed

The next morning Danny awoke in his bed not remembering what had happened. The last thing he did remember was looking up at the moon and that was when he swallowed hard. Even though he did know exactly what happened, he did know he transformed into the Oozaru and must have gone on a rampage. He hoped he didn't cause too much trouble.

He then realized that his tail was missing and that had to be how he was stopped. He decided to get dressed and ask his dad what happened. Once he was downstairs he found his dad in the living room reading the paper.

"Oh good you're up. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Okay I guess. What happened last night?" Danny said.

"You turned into a giant ape creature and started to terrorize the city."

"I didn't make too a mess of things did I?"

"Well, you destroyed a parking garage and a few buildings which you punched your best friend through."

Danny hated the thought that he may have hurt Frankie.

"Did Frankie cut off my tail?"

"Yeah, he did that Kameha…whatever and removed it."

"Does mom know what happened?"

"Yeah I explained it to her. She was more in awe about it than anything else."

"That's good. I'm gonna go over and apologize to Frankie."

Danny traveled over to his friend's house and rang the doorbell. Earl answered to door and saw Danny.

"Oh, Danny it's you. You feeling alright?" Earl said.

"Yes Mr. Stant. Can I talk to Frankie?" Danny said.

"Yes, just one sec. Oh, can you do us a favor and not turn into that monkey thing anymore?"

"I don't think that will be a problem anymore."

"Okay, that's good. Hey Frankie, Danny's here."

Frankie came running down and smiled upon seeing Danny.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"I just want to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"My dad told me what I did in my Oozaru form."

"Oozaru? You mean that giant monkey thing?"

"Yeah, he told me I punch you through some buildings."

"Oh that, don't worry about it. I'm glad I was able to figure it out that your tail made you turned into that monster and was also able to get rid of it."

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for that. I could have done something really bad if you hadn't done that."

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

The two of them smiled until something broke the silence.

"Earl, come quick!" Frankie's mom shouted from the living room.

The two boys also ran in and saw the news on the TV.

"Early this morning federal agents received a call reporting a suspicious bag left in the Norristown Subway Terminal. Philadelphia PD told the FBI about the bomb that was found inside the discarded bag. The FBI are still investigating, but it is estimated that the bomb was strong enough to wipe out half the railway system." The newscaster said.

"Oh no. I'm so afraid. I don't even want to go outside." Frankie's mom said.

"Don't worry about it dear. We'll be okay." Earl said.

With all that had happened recently Danny decided he had to take a stand against the terrorists. If he didn't he wasn't sure what was going to happen to his parents, friends, or anybody else.

"Hey Frankie, I'm going back home real quick." Danny said.

"Okay." Frankie said acknowledging his friend.

Danny walked back home to find his parents watching the same newscast.

"Mom, Dad…I need to talk to you about something." Danny said.

"Not now Danny, these terrorists groups make me sick. I wish someone would just do something." his mom said.

"That's actually what I want to talk about. I've decided to fight against the terrorists."

"You absolutely will not."

"Mom, you saw what happened at Graduation. These guys play rough."

"That's not what I'm concerned about. I don't want my twelve year old son fighting against a radical group."

"But you saw what I am capable of. I know I can do this."

"Danny, I know what you can do and I know how special you are, but you're still just a boy. You couldn't possibly fight an entire group of people like that by yourself."

"Yeah, but mom…"

"No buts, I don't want to hear anymore about this." his mom said then turning off the TV.

Despite what his mom said Danny was dead set on fighting the terrorists and nothing was going to stop him. He walked back to Frankie's and knocked on the door.

"Oh, you're back." Frankie said as he answered the door.

"Let's talk and walk. There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Alright."

As the two boys walked down the street, Danny told his friend of his plans.

"I've decided I'm going after these terrorists. They are creating too much fear and panic."

"Oh yeah? You're gonna ask me to help you fight right?

"Well…I kind of wanted to go solo on this."

"Are you crazy? You need my help. Together we'll smash some skulls."

"Look, I know how good of a team we are but I need you to look after our families. I wanna know my parents will be okay while I'm gone."

"Okay fine. But I'm going train and when you get done we're going to have one hell of a rematch you got it?"

"Yeah, you got it."

The boys talked as they made their way back home. Danny knew he had to prepare himself if he was going to fight the terrorists and took the next couple of weeks to train and mentally prepare himself. He decided to take up meditation as he heard it was a good way to focus his energy. He trained to become faster, stronger, and more agile. During this time a familiar itch came back.

Realizing his tail was somehow growing back, Danny worked on a secret technique for emergency use. During one of his days of rest, he noticed a man walking down the street who seemed to be wearing the same garb as the terrorists that attacked during the graduation ceremony.

"Mom, there's a terrorists outside." Danny said running down the stairs.

"What are you going on about?" his mom said.

"There's a terrorist walking down the street." Danny said pointing out the window.

As his mom peered out the window she show a man of Middle Eastern decent walking down the street.

"Maybe he's visiting someone."

"You can't be serious. That man is a terrorist."

"Danny, I am shocked and appalled. You don't even know that man and you claim he's a terrorist."

"You're right I don't know him, but I have a bad feeling about him."

"That's enough. I want you to go to your room and think about your words."

Danny trudged back to his room and sat on his bed. Though it was true he had no evidence, the man was wearing the same type of clothing the terrorists who attacked the school had and a strong gut feeling that the man was a terrorist. He wanted to make sure, so as soon as he knew his parents wouldn't see him leave, Danny left his house and tailed after the man. His tracking led him to a house with a "for sale" sign out front. Peering into one of the windows, he could see the man accompanied by a second.

Danny ducked down by an opened window as listened in to their conversation.

"So this is where the bomb has been placed?" one of the men said.

"Yes, Haseeb. The Federal Building in Detroit." The other said.

"I knew it." Danny said to himself.

"How are we supposed to get in to set it?" the one known as Haseeb said.

"We don't you dummy. The bomb has a transmitter that can be set off remotely."

"But won't we too close to the explosion Tashin?"

"Normally yes but this transmitter has a range of up to five hundred feet."

"How many people do you think will be caught in the explosion?"

"I don't know, maybe a couple hundred."

"That's it? Well maybe there will be a school fieldtrip or something." Haseeb said then laughing.

The two then both began laughing.

"Damn them." Danny said as he hit the side of the house with his fist.

"Hey did you hear that?" Tashin said.

"The only thing I hear is your horse laugh." Haseeb said.

Tashin peered around and saw the top of Danny's head outside the window.

"Hey, whoever is out there you're trespassing."

Realizing he had been found out, Danny decided to confront the men.

"Yeah I may be trespassing, but you're planning an act of terrorism and that doesn't sit with me." Danny said crawling in from the window.

"Hey, you're just a kid." Tashin said.

"That maybe true but I'm no ordinary kid."

"What, you got super powers or something?" Haseeb said as the two men begun laughing.

Danny wanted to shut those guys up but chose to get information out of them first.

"I'm gonna beat you up!" Danny said masking his true power.

He began to swing his arms like a child would against their older sibling.

"Whoa kid, you're gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing that. Do yourself a favor and sit in that chair over there." Tashin said.

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" Danny said sitting down into the chair.

"You got a name kid?"

"Danny."

"Well Danny, we'll see, first of all we wanna know what you know." Tashin said as he and Haseeb tied up Danny.

"All I know is you guys are the bad guys. You're planning on hurting innocent people."

"Hey we're just doing our jobs okay?""

"You probably put the bomb in a stupid place."

"For your information, we put it in the boiler room on the first floor." Haseeb said.

"I'm sorry to say Danny but knowing that means we can't let you leave." Tashin said.

Getting the info he needed, he decided to drop the act.

"Alright, enough of this charade, you guys are about to be stopped." Danny said.

"Oh really? How do you think you're going to do that when you're all tied up?" Tashin said then laughing.

Danny raised his power level high enough to break the rope that bound him.

"Haseeb, grab him!" Tashin instructed.

Right as Danny was to be grabbed, he powered up to Super Saiyan. The power emanating from him knocked the two men back. Though he didn't need to be Super Saiyan, he wanted to give the terrorists something to fear.

"First off I want to thank you for telling me your plan so I know how to stop it. You tell your boss, Sasheem that if he tries to stop me, I'll be coming for him next. You got that?" Danny said as he held both men by the collar.

"Yes, yes. Please don't hurt us." Haseeb said starting to cry.

"Haseeb, stop crying. You call yourself a Terratin?" Tashin said scolding him.

"Well gentlemen, I have a bomb plot to stop." Danny said then knocking the men's heads together, knocking them out.

Before leaving Danny scoured the house looking for any other useful items. He came across many things that proved these men were terrorists and what they were planning. He nabbed the receiver and smashed it. Danny then got the idea to call the police and tell them about the house and the two terrorists passed out inside. Once he placed the call he left and flew up to a big oak tree and sat on a branch and waited.

Taking the police only a few minutes to arrive, they rushed into the house. One of the police officers walked back out and raised a radio to his face.

"I'm gonna need an ambulance done here, we've got two passed out individuals." the officer said.

"They're not hostages are they?" the voice on the radio said.

"No, you won't believe this but they're the terrorists."

Danny smiled knowing he did good again. He had a big mission that he was about to undertake but knew he could do it. One thing confused him was something that Tashin said earlier. He mentioned something about "Terratins". He figured that Tashin just simply misspoke. He decided to forget it and get back home to get ready for his trip to Detroit.

The next morning Danny got ready. He grabbed his backpack and put his father's US road atlas inside. He took some spare clothes and some snacks for the "flight" there. There was only one more thing he had to do, tell his parents what he was doing.


	8. Chapter 7

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you." Danny said walking into the kitchen.

Both his parents were sitting at the kitchen table drinking their coffee.

"What is it Danny?" his mom asked.

"I know you guys are worried about me, there's something that I have to do."

"What are you talking about?" Michael said.

"I'm going out to stop the terrorists."

"Are you still going on about that? I told you it's too dangerous."

"You remember the graduation, but you probably didn't know but that man we saw was a terrorist and he with another terrorist were a part of the bombings. Not only did I stop them but I have their plans."

"But Danny…"

"Mom, I have to do this. People are going to die if I don't."

His mother could see the sincerity in his eyes as he said that.

"Okay, fine. But please don't get hurt out there."

"I won't, trust me."

Danny hugged his parents good bye before making his way to Detroit. He looked at the map and figured it wasn't too incredibly far from Mercer, Pennsylvania, his home to Detroit, his target location. After taking off, he flew by Frankie's who noticed him from his bedroom window.

"Yeah! Go for it!" Frankie yelled as Danny flew passed his window.

According to the map, Danny had to travel west through Ohio. On his way there he passed over farmlands and state parks. Once he made it to Sandusky, he headed north towards Detroit. Danny eventually hit the edge of Lake Eerie.

He noticed a nearby sign that said Detroit was a little over a hundred miles from where he was. As he continued to look around he spotted a ferry line that went across Lake Eerie and up the Detroit River and straight to Detroit itself. As he walked over, he saw a man taking tickets for the ferry.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me how long it would take to get to Detroit?" Danny asked the man.

"Well by car about two hours, but by ferry about an hour. But you'd need a ticket for the ferry." the man said.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on taking the ferry, but thanks." Danny said as he took off.

He flew over the man's head and took off over the water. The man dropped all the tickets he had been holding. When he reached the other side and landed, he looked at the map and went west towards the Federal Building. About a block away Danny landed in a nearby park. As he approached Michigan Avenue, he could see the 27 floor Federal Building.

Danny walked into the lobby where a lot of people were standing or walking through. He knew he had to find the boiler room as soon as possible. Nearby was a reception desk and a young woman talking on the phone. He walked up and waited for her to finish with her call.

"Yes, can I help you?" the young woman said once she placed the phone down.

"Actually yes. Can you tell me where your boiler room is?" Danny said.

"And why would a young boy like yourself need to know that?"

"Because there is a bomb that was placed there by terrorists and I need to know where it is." Danny said completely seriously.

"I see, could you hold on a moment?" she said picking the phone back up.

Danny was becoming impatient as time was being wasted. Though the chance to have it manually set off was impossible as he had destroyed the receiver, he still didn't want any chance for it to go off some other way. Moments later a hefty security guard approached the reception desk.

"Okay, what seems to be the problem here?" the security guard said.

"The problem is your help desk isn't being helpful." Danny said not realizing the security guard was talking to receptionist.

"Well maybe I can help you."

"Alright fine, where's the boiler room?"

"Boiler room? Why do you wanna know that?"

" _sigh_ …because, you have a bomb in there that I need to remove." Danny said getting even more impatient.

"A bomb?!" a passerby shouted.

People in the lobby started to run around and panic.

"Listen son, you can't yell "bomb" in a crowded building, it's just unethical."

"No you listen. If you don't direct me to your boiler room, all these people and anyone in a twenty mile radius is going to die." Danny said now getting angry.

"Well it seems were going to have to call your parents. Come with me to my office." The security guard said as he grabbed for Danny's arm.

"No, you have to listen to me. You have no idea what a dire circumstance this is." Danny said as he smacked away the security guard's hand away.

After a few stunned moments, the security guard reached for his radio.

"Attention all available units…report to the lobby." he said.

"Copy. Copy. Copy." Three voices on the other side said.

Moments later three other security guards joined them in the lobby.

"Hey Ralph, what seems to be the problem?" one of them said.

"It seems this boy here is telling me that there is a bomb in our boiler room."

"Whoa kid, that's not funny. Bombs are serious stuff."

"I'm not joking here."

"What do you want to do with him?"

"We should hold him in my office until we can reach his parents and then we'll go from there."

Danny knew if he was to go with them, things wouldn't end up good so he decided to pull out a trick he found while doing his initial research on ki.

"Aright kid, you're coming with us."

The three guards began to lean in towards Danny. He placed his hands in front of his face, spreading his fingers.

"Sorry fellas, but I gotta split…Solar Flare!" he yelled as the lobby filled with a blinding light.

Each of the guards staggered back, holding their arms over their faces. Danny ran off and scoured the first floor for the boiler room. On a door near the left side of the lobby a sign read "Boiler Room". Danny rushed to it and turned the knob to find it locked.

"Damn." he said pounding on the door.

With an active bomb behind the door, Danny had to take the quicker route and powered up and kicked the door open. The moment he peered into the boiler room he saw the bomb sitting peacefully and strapped to one of the boilers.

"I got to get this thing out of here before something bad happens."

Danny knew from the movies that most bombs can go off if the electrical signal was cut. He charged up his hands with enough ki to keep the bomb steady as he removed it. Slowly and carefully he removed the bomb. Now with the bomb removed, Danny knew he had to get it away from all the people. He began to walk slow but steady out towards the lobby.

As he made his way through, some people were recovering from the blinding light move and noticed Danny.

"Whoa, there really was a bomb." One of the security guards said.

Danny ignored them and made his way outside the building.

"That kid's holding a bomb!" a passerby shouted.

"Man, how do I get rid of this thing?" Danny said as people around him started to panic.

He figured he could throw it somewhere but everywhere he looked there were people. As he felt the sunshine on his back, Danny looked up and knew that was it. He powered up as he reached back as far as he could. Upon placing enough ki into the bomb so it wouldn't blow up right away, Danny launched it as hard as he could.

The man made explosive rocketed through the air and as it was barely visible, it detonated causing a massive shockwave.

Anybody who wasn't already on the ground slowly one by one staggered. As the shockwave ended, people began to stand up and look around. Danny quickly made his way away from the scene to avoid any unnecessary questioning.

Going back to the park, Danny took seat on one of the benches and began brainstorming his next move. He knew he wanted to find the remaining bombs and "diffuse" them. The only way to find that out was to talk to Tashin and Haseeb. But since the two of them were arrested, he had to find a way to find them. He decided to fly back home and start with his local police.

Before taking off, a radio in a nearby police squad car could be heard.

"Attention all units. An un manned semi going full speed down I-75 and approaching downtown Detroit. It is speculated to be caring a half ton of explosives. Please be advised." The dispatcher said.

Danny knew that the police had no chance of stopping a semi truck that was barreling down the interstate with explosives in it. He flew around looking for signs that directed him to where I-75 came into Detroit. Upon reaching I-75 and looking down it, he saw the rogue semi truck. To make matters worse there was a street fair going on the main strip into the city. Noticing a stage with a microphone he knew he had to warn everybody.

"Attention all street fair goers." Danny said as he picked up the microphone.

Everyone he could see look towards him.

"There is a runaway semi truck stocked with explosives heading this way."

The crowd seemed to have no expected reaction other than disgust.

"How dare you say that in a crowded area." One bystander said.

"Yeah, someone get that kid off the stage." said another.

Just then two men walked onto the stage and started to grab Danny.

"Stop…let go off me. Look, I'm not joking." Danny said pointing towards the quickly approaching semi.

As people began to turn as Danny instructed, they began to run and scream the moment they saw the semi truck. The crowd began to panic and run around knocking into one another. As most people cleared the area, one young girl sat directly in the middle.

"My ankle hurts." The girl said as she began to sob.

""Damn." Danny said.

Seeing how fast the truck was coming there was no one fast enough to grab her. With nothing but a flash of his movement, Danny moved himself between the girl and the truck. The girl looked up at her protector not understanding his actions.

"Please, don't do this. Only one of us should be in the way."

Danny could feel the stares on him and the fear in all the hearts. Everybody who was watching knew that despite the boy's efforts, the two of them wouldn't make it, or so they thought. Danny lowered his hands to his side and concentrated his energy in between them. As they watched on, the bystanders saw Danny's energy manifest itself between his open palms.

Danny waited for the truck to be in a spot where the explosion would do the least amount of damage. At the right moment he let loose his attack.

"Kamehamaha!" he shouted then extending his arms outward.

The bright blue wave of energy flew from his open hands and directly at the semi truck. In a matter of moments, the two met each other resulting in a collision not experienced before. The sky lit up almost as blinding as the earlier Solar Flare. Everybody covered their eyes until the light subsided. As they looked up, the truck was more than a deep crater in the earth.

Danny stood there, short on breath as the attack consisted of most of his energy. The crowd, including the girl's parents rushed over. The girl's father picked her up into his arms. Falling to one knee, Danny hadn't the energy to stay standing.

"Thanks for saving me." The girl said.

"No problem." Danny sounding as if he had just ran a marathon.

"Is there anything we could do for you?" the girl's father said.

"Well, I could use something to eat." Danny said slowly standing back up.

Danny knew after that attack, he wasn't flying home with the amount of energy he had left. The food vendors were more than happy to give Danny some food after what he did and Danny was happy to eat what they gave him. After saying good bye and stuffing all the extra food into his backpack, Danny made his way back home. It was late by the time he got to his house and decided to get a full night's rest.

The next morning Danny stretched and hopped out of his bed. He had a dream that his mom saw him sleeping and kissed him on the forehead. He thought that it might have also really happened and it made him smile. Once he cleaned up and got something to eat, he headed off to the police station. One he arrived, he walked in and right to the main desk.

"Can I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked.

"Yes, I would like to speak with the Chief of Police please." Danny said.

"May I ask why?"

"I can't really, but it is an emergency."

"You can't say, yet you still want me to get him?"

"Yes, please."

"One moment." The woman said as she got up from her desk.

After a minute or so she came back.

"Chief Fredricks said he'll see you. Follow me."

Danny followed the woman to a large office and walked in.

"This is the boy who said he wanted to see you."

"Thank you Carla. Please have a seat." Chief Fredricks said.

Danny sat down in the chair in front of the large desk.

"So, I've been told you have something you want to share with me."

"I'm sure you've heard about the terrorist attack on the Federal Building in Detroit, or should I say "attempted" terrorist attack."

"Yes but that's only been talked about over police radios."

Chief Fredricks thought that the boy in front of him maybe pulling his leg.

"Is your father a police officer?"

"No, he works for an accounting firm. Anyway, did you hear what had happened to stop the attack?"

Chief Fredricks still didn't believe him.

"What is your name son?"

"Danny."

"Well Danny, I'm not sure what's going on here but it's time for you to go home."

"No wait, I need your help to find two men."

"I don't have time for games. So if you would please." Chief Fredricks said pointing to the door.

"Please Chief Fredricks, I need to find Tashin and Haseeb."

Chief Fredricks looked up from his desk surprised. He knew those two names as they were the two terrorists that his men picked up in an empty house days before.

"How do you know those names?" he asked.

"I sort of ran into them…in an empty house."

"And here I thought they were crazy. They mentioned a boy who interrupted their plans and knocked them out."

"Yeah, that was me."

"Tell me, how did a kid like you not only subdue two men but basically scar them?"

Danny held up his hand and formed a ball of energy into it.

"Let's just say I have a few talents."

"I see…"

Chief Fredricks was amazed and knew that Danny was telling the truth.

"What is the reason you want to find them?"

"As I was talking about before about the attack in Detroit, I was the one who got the bomb out of the Federal Building and not to mention preventing the explosive truck from doing any damage."

"My god…that was you also? You are a boy who's not to be underestimated."

"Yes, well I want to find the rest of the bombs before any of them are set off. They are my only link to them."

"Okay, maybe I can help. I know they were taken to Allenwood Federal Prison and incidentally I do the "Scared Straight" trips up there."

"You mean where bad kids are brought to be scared into being good?"

"Yes well there's nothing for you to fear since you're not bad, quite the opposite."

"Also I'm not afraid of anything."

"Apparently so, from what you accomplished."

"When can we go there?"

"Well I actually had one planned for today but was going to cancel it since I had no parents signed their kid up."

"Well Chief Fredricks, looks like you got your first volunteer."

Once Chief Fredricks got the paper work he needed, the two of them got into his police colored SUV and traveled to Allenwood Feral Prison. During the trip the two swapped stories as Chief Fredricks told how he got into law enforcement and becoming police chief. Danny went on to tell the chief about himself and explained what he was and how he was able to learn to fight the terrorists.

He talked about the school year and Levid. Though he said how much he despised her he also would thank her for helping unleash his inner power. Danny went on to explain his Super Saiyan transformation and his other abilities.

"That's some ancestry you got there. Do you really think you can find all those bombs even if these two tell you were to find them?"

"It will most certainly be a challenge but I'm up for it."

"I can tell." Chief Fredricks said then laughing.

They continued to talk about the situation and other things like the mention of Frankie and what he was also capable of. Shortly after, they arrived at the prison.

"Okay Danny once we get inside let me do the rest of the talking."

Danny nodded and they proceeded into the prison. They walked down a hallway to where a guard was standing.

"Chief Fredricks, how good to see you again, just one with you this time?" the guard said.

"Yes, but before we get started with the program I was asked to speak with the two terrorists that were brought up here yesterday."

"Ah yes. I heard your men did a bang up finding those terrorists. Some jokester has been spreading it around that some kid stopped the terrorists."

"That's quite preposterous." Chief Fredricks said.

"I know, right? Well just head that way and you'll find public area and I will notify them that you are coming."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, here are your passes.. Oh and kid, I hope you wore extra underwear today." The guard said before laughing.

Danny rolled his eyes as he walked passed. They walked through another hallway and into an open cafeteria style room. They were instructed to sit at a table and were told the prisoners would be out shortly.

After a couple minutes Tashin and Haseeb walked out into the room. The moment they laid eyes on Danny, their faces became white. They turned back around and walked back towards the holding area.

Two guards forced them back into the room and over to where Danny and the Chief were sitting.

"I'm Chief Andrew Fredricks of the Mercer County Sheriff's Department and this boy is…"

"Yes we know this "boy". Danny was it?" Tashin said.

"And here I thought you guys forgot all about me." Danny said with a smirk.

"How could we forget the child who put us in this terrible place."

"At least Sasheem can't get us in here." Haseeb said.

"It's only a matter of time Haseeb. What is your reason for coming here?" Tashin said.

"I need to know where the other bombs are." Danny said.

"Oh, really? How about it's not in my contract."

"Do I need to remind you of what I am capable of?" Danny said as he began to power up.

The table they sat at began to shake.

""Okay, okay. The next location is in California, the San Andreas Fault to be exact."

"And what about the rest?" Danny said.

"I'm not telling, besides you don't need me to."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out. Just do me a favor."

"Okay what?"

"Let them know I'm sorry."

"Uh, okay. Well thank you again for the information."

Danny stood up and so did the others. The two guards walked over and began to lead Tashin and Haseeb back to their cells.

"Oh and by the way you guys…you're terrible terrorists." Danny said.

Danny and Chief Fredricks walked back to other area. They gave their passes back telling the guard from before that Danny was afraid just being in the prison. They drove back home and Danny thanked Chief Fredricks before parting ways. Danny decided before leaving for California that he would go see his parents and tell them what had happened so far.

The moment he got home he met his parents and told them everything. They were astonished to hear that he found the bomb in Detroit and was able to prevent anybody from getting hurt. He told them about what help Chief Fredricks gave him and how he was off to California next. They gave him their blessing and after dinner, he went to his room to prepare for his next trip.

Once ready, Danny made the cross country trip. Taking him only just over a day to get there, resting only for a short while to recharge his energy. Upon reaching San Andreas he realized that the fault was three hundred miles to the south of the town. Danny finally reached the fault and saw how long it deep it was as he hovered high above it. As he flew above it, he checked for any explosives.

Danny noticed several jeeps racing across the barren landscape away from the fault. Deeming it suspicious, he went down for a closer look. Danny landed on the edge of the trench to indeed see a rather large bomb. He jumped down and began to inspect the explosive.


	9. Chapter 8

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said from above the fault.

Danny looked up and saw a man smirking down at him. Noticing the clothing was the same, Danny knew he was one of them.

"I know you're here to stop me but you have to let me get rid of this bomb." Danny said.

"I'm not going to let you for two reasons. First, it's my job. And secondly, if you try to mess with that thing, all the other bombs will go off." the man said.

"Other bombs?"

"The fault is lined with them."

"How many are there?"

"Well the fault is about eight hundred miles and each bomb was placed every twenty miles, so about forty or so."

Danny's mouth fell open as he realized he had to stop forty bombs.

"Hey, how about we settle this up here. If you defeat me I'll give you the chance to stop these bombs…that is if you can."

Danny flew up out of the trench and landed near the man.

"What's your name kid?"

"Danny."

"Well Danny, I'm Alzaa and as I said it's my job to stop you."

"Okay Alzaa, let's see if you can."

Danny then rushed as Alzaa with speed and unleashed a furious barrage of punches the Alzaa seemed to block with little effort. As he stopped for only a brief second, Alzaa had enough time to go on the offensive and punch back. His fists slammed into Danny's chest and a final one into his gut. Danny fell to his knees in pain with Alzaa standing over him.

"So this is how a Saiyan fights? Humph, how pitiful."

"Wait how did you…"

"How did I know you're a Saiyan? Simple we asked your Sensei."

Danny's heart sank as he feared something had happened to Sensei.

"If you hurt Sensei, I swear…"

"That's it Saiyan…get angry. Show me what you're capable of."

Danny got up to his feet and stared Alzaa in the eyes.

"You really wanna see the Saiyan in me to come out?"

"Oh yeah."

"Fine, but it's your funeral…" Danny said as he began to power up.

The ground began to shake as Danny began to transform. Though he could transform in an instant, he wanted to show Alzaa what he brought forth. Danny let out a guttural yell as his body changed.

"You got what you wanted, now let's end this." Danny said.

"Then come at me." Alzaa said.

Danny rushed Alzaa again and as before punched but with blinding speed. Though he couldn't block them all, Alzaa was able to defend and attack back at Danny. He knocked Danny back, his feet skidding across the ground.

"How could a man from Earth stop my attacks?" Danny said.

"Because, I'm not from this stupid little mud ball."

"Wait, you're not a terrorist from the Middle East somewhere?"

"Our base is in the Middle East but no we do not come from here."

"Then where are you from?"

"We are from the Pirantas Galaxy which is about three thousand light years from here."

"But you look like the people from here, you look human."

"Just a mere disguise, allow me to show you me true face."

Alzaa pulled a knife from a sheath at his hip and slashed it across his throat. As he began to pull his fake face off, a bluish green metallic shine glimmered in the sunlight. Once pulling off his disguise, Danny could see an alien being standing before him.

"What are you exactly?" Danny asked.

"Terratin. We travel to conquer planets in order to make them bases for our army."

"Terratin…is that why you were called terrorists?"

"Yes…a miscommunication on the part of the Earthlings."

"And how come you live out here in caves and stuff?"

"The isolation kept us away from the first world humans such as the ones you are a part of. Does it really make sense that if we were from here we would attack the neighboring villages?"

Everything Alzaa said made sense to Danny Though he was having a calm conversation with the enemy of his planet, Danny knew he had to fight Alzaa in order to stop the bombs.

"I appreciate you answering my questions but it's time to end this." Danny said.

"Then come at me hero…" Alzaa said with a smirk.

Since his Super Saiyan wasn't enough, Danny knew he had to fight smart in order to stop Alzaa. Hoping that Alzaa didn't know the details of the last bomb removal, he tried to bait him in.

"Hey, Alzaa, how about you attack me first for a change?" Danny said.

"Sure, if it makes you happy." Alzaa said taking the bait.

Danny stood in regular stance as Alzaa rushed towards him. Waiting for the last possible moment to do so, Danny threw up his hands shouting, "Solar Flare!"

Being out in the open California sun, the flash was intensified, blinding Alzaa that much more.

"Damn you Saiyan!" Alzaa shouted as he thrashed around.

"Sorry Alzaa but there's always other ways to win a fight."

"So you're going to kill me with no way of seeing it coming?"

"Please, I may by a descendant of the Saiyans, but I'm also an Earthling. We don't always kill to stop the opposition."

"I guess I was wrong about you, here I thought the Saiyan that was coming here was going to be a ruthless killer."

"I don't believe in senseless violence, everyone should get a chance live no matter what they've done."

"True words of a compassionate, it's too bad I don't share the same sentiments." Alzaa said before dealing a hard blow to Danny's midsection.

Danny staggered back, in awe that Alzaa knew where he was standing.

"How did you know where I was?" Danny said holding his arm over his stomach.

"Are you that inexperienced? I can feel your energy and can tell the exact distance you are from me."

"Would I be right if there were multiple energies you wouldn't know which one was me?"

"Theoretically, yes. But I don't see how there would be."

Danny smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He began to concentrate, visualizing his body multiplying. Slowly, four separate copies of himself separated and surround Alzaa.

"Now how many do you sense?" the original Danny said.

"Like I said just…" Alzaa said as he began to sense four additional energies.

Since he could not see, he wasn't sure why four identical energies appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are these others I sense?"

"Oh Alzaa, are you that inexperienced? It's just me." Danny said as all five of him converged on Alzaa and hitting him.

Alzaa screeched out in pain as all five hits were sustained at once. He fell to his knees as his temporary blindness finally faded. He looked around him to see four copies and the original of his opponent.

"What is this trickery?" Alzaa said.

"No trickery, just asked a few friends to join the fight."

"I see that you aren't as stupid as your Saiyan ancestors were."

"I may have Saiyan blood in me but I'm more Earthling than anything and we are one of the smartest races ever."

"Then show me how smart you are and try and defeat me."

"I'll do more than try…" Danny said as he nodded to his copies.

As all five Danny's converged on his opponent, Alzaa shook his head as he began to levitate.

"Twirling Energy Attack!" Alzaa said as he began to rapidly spin in a circle.

As he was now able to shoot an energy blast in any 360˚ angle simultaneously, he raised his arms up and fired five separate blasts hitting each Danny copy.

"Give 'im a taste of his own medicine." Danny instructed.

As each copy stood up, they each formed a ball of energy and threw it towards Alzaa. To Danny's surprise, each attack was deflected and exploded behind him.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you're going to prove your fighting intellect." Alzaa said still spinning.

In order to beat Alzaa, Danny spoke his instructions in thought and each copy heard as they all share the same mind. Danny moved into place and his four copies did the same standing in front of him in a U-shaped pattern at an elevated area in the air.

"Now." Danny said as he copies than began to throw energy balls at Alzaa.

As both expected, each energy ball was deflected, doing no damage. Alzaa couldn't understand what Danny was doing as not only the attack was similar from the one before it but that it was a much weaker attempt to break his spinning defense. Knowing he could block the attack with bare hands, Alzaa stopped spinning and faced the severely weak attack.

As he blocked, he noticed Danny hovering behind his copies not attacking.

"Is this really your plan?" Alzaa shouted towards Danny.

A second later, Danny's image faded away, leaving Alzaa surprised. As he searched for Danny's energy signal, it appeared directly behind him.

"This is my plan." Danny said as he concentrated as much energy into his hand.

Alzaa's eyes widened as he heard Danny and tried to turn around but wasn't quick enough. Danny pushed his hand forward sending the energy through Alzaa's midsection. Alzaa screamed as the blast tore through him. With no more to keep him alive, Alzaa fell face first into the sand.

"Good work guys." Danny said as he gave the thumbs up to his copies.

They returned the gesture as they faded away to return to Danny's consciousness. Danny looked down at Alzaa and felt sad knowing he had to kill him in order to stop the bombs from killing thousands. He decided to dig a small grave for him and laid him to rest. After he finished burying Alzaa, Danny said a short prayer and then turned his attention to the bombs.

Danny knew he first had to destroy the wireless link between all the bombs in order to not trip them all off. He figured he had to stop the signal between them and the only way was to stop was relaying the signal in the first place.

Upon flying up into the sky, he searched and found the nearest radio tower. With one simple energy blast the radio tower was gone and with luck the radio signal.

Danny had to take the chance the signal was gone and jumped into the fault's trench were the first bomb sat. His plan was to tunnel a strong Kamehameha through the trench and take out all the bombs one by one and hopefully suppressing their explosions. As he readied the energy wave, he prayed that it was going to work as he planned it to. With nothing to waste, Danny released the wave.

As soon as he let enough energy go, he hovered into the air and flew along the fault following the energy wave. Danny counted the small explosions as they happened. By the time he go to forty, the energy ran out and faded. With a second bomb threat neutralized, Danny flew back east.

He decided to go home and see how Frankie and his parents were doing. As he approached his neighborhood, he could see Frankie training in his backyard.

"Hey Frankie." Danny said as he landed nearby.

"Hey Danny, how's the bomb defusal going?" Frankie said while still training.

"Well two down, two to go."

"That's good, you're half done."

"Yeah, but I'm exhausted."

"Here drink some of this, Sensei gave it to me."

Frankie proceeded to pour a green liquid from a clear container into a plastic cup and handed it to Danny.

"What is it? It looks gross."

"It's a tea made from something called a senzu bean. Sensei said it will replenish your energy fully."

Danny's eyes widened as he starred into the cup. He remembered reading about the senzu bean and of its restoring properties. Without a second thought, he downed the entire cup worth. As soon as it entered his stomach, he could feel his energy returning and any kind of aches or tiredness fading.

"Wow that was incredible." Danny said.

"I'm guessing it did the trick?"

"Yeah and then some. I'll see you later."

Danny took off for his house to relax and figure out a way to find the last two bombs. The next morning, the morning news had a report that caught Danny's attention.

"Breaking news this morning as new information has come in regarding the recent terrorist plot. According to FBI agents the two terrorists who were discovered plotting an attack on the Federal Building in Detroit say the reason their plan was foiled was due to a local boy who came across them the night of their apprehension. They claim the boy who has ancestry of an alien race known as the Saiyans, overpowered them and notified local police.

They also stated that the boy was responsible for stopping the bombing of the Federal Building as well as the bombing of the San Andreas Fault. The FBI is looking into these claims as eyewitnesses during the first bombing attempt mentioned a young boy at the scene asking about a bomb.

The FBI has issued a comment stating they are investigating around the clock They have managed to get information on two remaining bombs which are in unknown locations in New York and Florida.." the newscaster said.

"Yes!" Danny shouted knowing where he was going next.

As he thought about where to go first, Danny thought about the previous attacks in New York City and decided to start there. Once reaching the Big Apple, Danny walked around searching for clues. As he walked around the city, he could see the masses of people who were completely unaware of the possible threat that was nearby. Danny eventually found himself searching a long alleyway and came across two people.

At first not realizing what was going on, a small glint of light reflected off a metal object between the two people and Danny finally noticed it was a knife. Now knowing that he was witnessing a mugging, he decided to intervene.

"I'm not going to tell you again…give me you damn wallet." The mugger said.

"Listen, like I keep telling you, all I have is a few dollars." the young man said.

"You don't seem to understand the situation…give me your wallet or I gut you like a fish." The mugger said pressing the blade of the knife against the young man's throat.

"Hey jerk, didn't you hear him? Is his life really worth a couple bucks?" Danny said.

The mugger turned to see Danny staring him down.

"Hey kid, go play in traffic somewhere."

Danny was unhappy the easy way didn't work and now had to use force. He walked up to the mugger and grabbed arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Now are you gonna walk away?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just stop twisting my arm."

Danny spun the mugger around and kicked towards the entrance of the alley. He began to walk holding his arm in defeat.

"Hey, you alright?" Danny asked the young man.

The mugger stopped for a second and turned back. Not wanting to be defeated by a kid, he pulled his gun from his waist and aimed it towards Danny.

"Hey kid, maybe you should have been the one to walk away." The mugger said.

As Danny looked behind him he saw the gun's barrel and move as quickly as he could towards the mugger. Within a split second, Danny grabbed the mugger's wrist and squeezed hard.

"Leave right now or the next trip you take will be to the morgue." Danny said.

Feeling the immense pressure around his wrist, the mugger knew Danny meant business and decided to cut his losses.

"Okay, I'm going. Just let go."

Danny let go of the mugger and he ran as fast as he could away from the unusual twelve year old.

"Wow that was really something." The young man said.

"It was nothing, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Are you that kid that's been fighting the terrorists?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I've been following the news quite extensively since I heard about your efforts. And I think I can show you something that will help you with your quest."

"Really, what is it?"

"Follow me to my apartment and I'll show you. The name's Robbie by the way."

"Well Robbie, I'm Danny. Shall we go?"

Robbie and Danny made their way to Robbie's apartment and as they arrived Robbie grabbed his laptop.

"So what did you have to show me?" Danny asked.

"Here." Robbie said as he opened the laptop.

"I came across this website that was buried among the rest. I found it while researching the latest terrorist plot that you helped to stop. It's a forum called "The Terratin Army"." Robbie said as he opened the webpage bookmark.

"What's the forum about?" Danny asked.

"It seems it's about a group of terrorists that call themselves Terratins and they talk about their plans and they are the same as the ones in the news."

"Does it mention about the two remaining bombs?"

"Yes, that is what I wanted to show you. There is a post that talks in pretty solid detail about them. The one that is here is said to be locate in an abandoned stretch of subway tunnels."

"There's probably hundreds of miles of unused subway tunnels in New York City."

"That's true, but either these guys didn't think a guy like me would stumble across this or they're complete idiots but they say which tunnel it's under."

"Which one?"

"According to the post, subway line M that ends at Middle Village has an entrance that's been blocked off."

"Well Robbie thanks for the info. I'm going to take off."

The two parted ways and Danny made his way to Middle Village. As he entered the subway tunnel, the subway train left leaving nobody around. Danny looked around and saw the blocked off entrance ornamented with "Keep Away" signs. With no one else around, Danny held up his hand and upon forming a ball of energy into his hand, he blew up the concrete barrier.

With no lights to illuminate his path down the darkened tunnel, Danny supplied his own by powering up and allowing his energy around him turning him into a human lantern. He then took flight through the winding abandoned subway tunnels. After flying for a short while, Danny came to an old subway terminal that hadn't been used in decades. The entire area was lit up giving Danny a chill down his spine.

"So, you've finally came." A voice said.

Danny looked around and saw a tall and slender being similar to Alzaa.

"You must be another Terratin." Danny said.

"Qaedem at your service." The being said.

Danny could tell that this Terratin was different. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the bomb sitting on a pedestal.

"I see you got your eyes on the prize…but first we fight." Qaedem said with a smirk.

Danny knew he was fast enough to get to the bomb before Qaedem could due to his closer proximity and without saying a word, move towards the pedestal. Though Danny was fast, Qaedem was a bit faster and beat him to the pedestal. Surprised he was beaten, Danny was taken off guard and Qaedem punched him and knocked him back.

"You can't claim the prize…you haven't won yet."

Danny was astounded how fast Qaedem was able to move. Though he hadn't the slightest idea, he knew he just had to play Qaedem's game long enough to figure a way to beat him.

"I honestly thought I could get to the bomb before you."

"They don't call me the fastest being in all the galaxies for nothing."

Danny knew how fast his opponent could move, he just needed to see how hard he could hit.

"This time I'm coming at you head on, you better brace yourself."

"I've already mastered your planet's gravity so you could try to hit me."

Giving his opponent only a brief second, Danny charged at Qaedem. Though he wasn't fighting at full strength, but just short of it, Qaedem was able to block every hit. What Danny came to realize was that Qaedem never returned any punches, kicks, or anything just blocked all of his attacks.

"How come you're not taking the offensive at all?" Danny asked his opponent.

"Why would I want to kill you so quickly?" Qaedem said with a cocky smile.

It occurred to Danny that Qaedem was a different type of fighter. It seemed like he was savoring the fight the two of them were having.

"You're enjoying this fight aren't you?"

"You really think that? How can you be so sure?"

"You haven't tried to kill me yet."

"Your instincts as a fighter have not failed you. I am indeed enjoying this fight. You're the first fighter I have fought that wasn't a complete waste of my time."

"Are you really that strong from where you come from?"

"Yes. Not only am I the strongest Terratin, but no one else in the galaxy could match me…until now."

"I've done a lot of preparing for this mission so you shouldn't be surprised."

"Don't be so modest, an Earthling like you is as strong as I should be proud of that. The type of skill you've shown me rivals only that of the Saiyan race."

Danny realized that Qaedem didn't know that he was part Saiyan.

"What do you know about the Saiyans?"

"Just that they were a brutish race of people who were wiped out a long time ago. I always had a dream that one day I would fight one, but as I said they were wiped out."

"Well Qaedem, today is your lucky day. Though I may be an Earthling, I do have Saiyan blood in me."

"You're saying you're a Saiyan?"

"As you said before, I'm the only fighter that has been able to keep up with you."

Qaedem thought about it and a huge smile spread across his face.

"What's your name?" Qaedem asked.

"Danny." Danny replied.

"It's good to know the name of a worthy opponent. But now it's time to feel my offense."

Qaedem charged towards Danny and furiously attacked him. Danny was able to deflect the attack but just barely.

"You're the first to ever block my attacks successfully." Qaedem said still fighting.

"I'm honored but it's time to turn it up a notch." Danny said as he powered up and turned Qaedem's offense back into defense.

Qaedem began to realize the power that Danny possessed. Danny punched him and knocked him back, creating distance between them.

"You've been able to keep up with me this whole time, but I'm going to show you my true ability. This I call the Speed Demon Technique…catch me if you can…" Qaedem said.

Qaedem then began to move at a speed Danny couldn't see his physical movements. Danny smiled to himself knowing that Qaedem figured he finally bested him. He closed his eyes and focused his energy.

"What's the matter? Am I moving too fast for you?" Qaedem said in a taunting fashion.

As Danny searched for Qaedem's energy signature, he could sense where Qaedem moved to and when he had the chance, punched Qaedem square in the face.

"How…how did you see me?" Qaedem said as he held his face.

"Easy, I didn't. I felt your energy instead and could see your pattern of movement. I can thank your friend Alzaa for that."

Qaedem realized at that moment that he was no longer the best fighter in the galaxy.

"I want to thank you for a fight that I will never forget, but it's time for me to go."

"What are you talking about?" Danny said confused.

"I didn't join the Terratin Army to help Sasheem's plan for planet conquest. I only joined because Sasheem promised me that I would fight strong fighters from other planets. Up until now no fighter has matched my power.

Not only did you match me but showed me how a real fighter fights. But now it's time for it all to come to an end." Qaedem said as he pulled out a small remote from his pocket.

Danny's stomach dropped as Qaedem pressed the glowing button. He braced himself for an immense explosion, but after not seeing the bomb go off he lowered his arms saw Qaedem standing with a smirk on his face.

"What happened?" Danny said looking around.

"You thought I activated it didn't you?"

"You mean you didn't?"

"No, I disarmed it. See you around Danny." Qaedem said as he picked the bomb up and placed it onto his shoulder.

Before stepping into the darkness on the subway tunnel Qaedem stopped and turned back towards Danny.

"The last bomb is located in Boca Raton. Oh, and if we cross paths again…believe me when I say I'll be much more of a challenge."

He then disappeared down the darkened tunnel leaving Danny alone. Not wanting to waste time Danny made his way out of the subway. As he searched for a safe place to take off a thought of realization came to him.


	10. Chapter 9

"Grandpa lives in Boca Raton." he said a loud.

Now that time was completely of the essence, Danny took off immediately to the "Sunshine State". Danny thought to himself as he flew and began to wonder why the Terratin's were targeting Boca Raton of all places. The only thing that he could remember was his grandfather saying that was where a lot of older people go to retire.

It finally hit him, since a huge number of elderly people move down there on a regular basis there would be a lot of people per each square mile. The more and closer the population is, the greater the damage, he thought. After a couple days of flying, Danny reached the Florida pan handle and continued south. He decided to check on his grandfather before continuing his mission.

Stopping in West Palm Beach, just north of Boca Raton, Danny landed on the front lawn of his grandfather's property and walked up to the door. Danny knocked on the door but after a few moments no one answered.

"Grandpa open up, it's me Danny." Danny shouted hoping his grandfather would hear him.

After a minute or so, shuffling could be heard and the door opened.

"Very funny wise guy, my grandson lives in…" an old man said before realizing Danny was at the door.

"Hi grandpa." Danny said with a smile.

"Danny, is that really you? What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see if you were alright."

"You came all the way down here to see how I was doing?"

"Well, I'm sorta on a mission and since I was heading this way I decided to check up on you."

"Where's your parents?"

"Oh, they're back home."

"You're telling me you're down here all by yourself."

"Yeah, like I said I'm on a mission."

"Either I'm going senile or just totally lost."

"I'll explain but let's go inside first."

Danny and his grandfather moved into the house and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Alright explain to me why you are 2,000 miles away from home, completely by yourself." his grandfather said.

"Okay well it all started a couple of months ago when I had an unusual power wakened from deep inside me. I became stronger, faster, and able to manifest this power into a physical energy. At first I used it to help me in day to day life but soon that changed as the terrorists began to attack.

Not only did they attack my graduation ceremony, but I found a house that had two of them who were plotting a bombing mission. After stopping them and telling me their plan, I set out and stopped three bombing attempts and I was on my way to stop the last one in Boca Raton."

His grandfather sat speechless.

"I don't believe this but in my heart I do. I mean such a story. What's your next plan of action?"

"Well, now that I have seen that you're okay…I guess head to Boca Raton but to be honest I have no idea where to start."

His grandfather thought for a moment when an idea struck him.

"The Atrium, you should check there."

"The Atrium, what's that?" Danny asked.

"It's an assisted living facility that I heard was a large place and is surrounded by several nearby facilities. It's the easiest target."

"That's it, it's gotta be. Thanks grandpa." Danny said jumping from his seat.

As he headed for the door, his grandfather stopped him.

"Hey be careful out there, I wanna see you and your parents for Christmas."

"I will, see you later."

Danny exited the house and took off right away. His grandfather looked up seeing him hover in the air before streaking across the sky.

"Hmm, I always thought that kid was special."

After flying for 15 minutes Danny reached Boca Raton and soon after that The Atrium. As he flew over the facility he noticed a person looking up at him and since they didn't look surprised or scared, he figured it was the last fighter. Once he starting descending, the individual flung open a nearby man hole cover and jumped down the open hole.

Without wasting time, Danny dropped through the open man hole without landing. As he reached the bottom a powerful stench hit his nostrils. Danny looked around and saw a small room at the end of a narrow walkway. Thinking that was where the fighter went and upon walking down the walkway and into the room, a type of weapon was pointed directly at him.

"Stay right there human." A voice said.

Danny peered to his right seeing a young female Terratin pointing a laser gun at him.

"I know why you came, but I'm afraid your mission ends here for I will destroy you right here and now."

Wanting to figure out what he was going up against, he started to stall.

"Oh really? That's what both Alzaa and Qaedem said before I defeated the two of them."

"Wait…you beat both Alzaa and Qaedem?"

"Yes. Alzaa gave me no choice but to destroy him but Qaedem…."

The female Terratin seemed surprised to hear his words.

"Qaedem?…You killed Qaedem?"

"No, he… " were the only words he was able to say.

The surprised looked turned to anger.

"Qaedem would never lose to a human fighter like you. Prepare to die!" the female fighter said as she charged at Danny.

She began to punch wildly but was too slow as Danny dodged all her punches. Danny could tell that his opponent had no focus behind her attacks as they were easy to dodge. The two fighters "danced" around the room with no attacks connecting.

"Stop moving!" the fighter yelled.

The two continued to move around the room, with the female fighter's fighting getting sloppier by the second.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" the fighter said.

"Because your fighting is too sloppy."

Anger filled her face once again.

"What do you know?!" she said reaching back.

Still fighting badly, Danny dodged, appearing behind her. Not fully realizing that he moved, her fist struck a pipe spraying steam into her face. In a matter of seconds the entire room was filled with steam. The female fighter began to punch wildly again as a blinded animal would strike out of fear would. Wanting to stop her before she hurt herself, Danny slipped her into a half nelson, immobilizing her.

The steam cleared and all was quiet as the female fighter was unable to break Danny's grip.

"What are you doing?...let go of me." The female said trying to free herself.

"I will as soon as I know you're not going to hurt yourself. This place is too cramped to fight in."

"So you're saying if we had a wide open area to fight, you'll let me go?"

"Sure, but I don't know where…" Danny started to say before he found himself transported to an open field.

"Where are we?" Danny said looking around.

"This is the place I trained while waiting for you to arrive. It's away from any people or things. Now can you let go of me?"

Danny kept his word and released her.

"How did we get here?" Danny asked.

"I transported us here."

"That's a neat trick. It seems you do have what it takes to be smart fighter…Miss…"

"Taleen."

"If you trained some more you'd be a real threat."

"Oh, so you wanna see a real threat huh? How's about I show you what I'm really capable of…" Taleen said as she formed energy into her hands.

Danny knew Taleen was ready to turn up the heat and got ready. Taleen began to throwing her energy around missing Danny completely. She kept doing her attack a dozen times then abruptly stopping.

"What do you think about that?" Taleen said.

"Again, your lack of focus did your attack no good."

"Oh really? Take a look around you."

Danny looked up seeing one of the energy orbs suspended. As he turned his head to look behind him, not only did he see the rest of the energy orbs but they began to move towards him. The moment he stopped moving so did they.

"What kind of attack is this?"

"It's my special technique of course. I call it the Homing Energy Blast. I released my energy into the area and they lock on to the closest high energy output. Here's the fun part, if you move, they move. And they move at the same speed as you so there is no way to dodge them."

"I'll admit this is a good technique."

"I shouldn't be so modest in front of my enemy but thank you. But the best part is that since you can't move, you are open to any and all attacks. So to put it simply…you move, you die…you don't move, you still die." Taleen said with a chuckle.

Danny struggled to find a way out of the predicament he was in.

"By the way, this is for lying about defeating Qaedem." Taleen said then punching into Danny's gut.

He winced in pain but held it together so he didn't move.

"There's the focus…but that blow was too weak."

Taleen punched Danny in the jaw.

"Better, but you still aren't strong enough to beat me."

"You don't know when to shut up do you?"

Taleen took a step back readying a kick for Danny's abdomen. As she took a step forward again, Danny grabbed her ankle tightly. Seeing her attack rushing towards them, Taleen teleported Danny and herself away from the battlefield. Realizing what happened, she teleported them back. Upon arriving, a large crater was visible where they had been before. Danny jumped back and readied his own strong energy attack.

"Now's my turn…Ka…me…" Danny started to say.

As he charged his attack, Taleen proceeded to sit down, legs crossed.

After a moment of hesitation, Taleen looked up at Danny.

"Just end it." she said.

Danny could see the defeatist look on her face.

"Didn't you hear me…just kill me already."

"I don't kill my opponents, only if they don't give me a choice." Danny said walking over to her.

He outstretched his hand to her and she looked up at him in awe. Though reluctant to do so, she took his hand and he helped her up.

"Why did you give up like that?" Danny asked.

"I didn't have a choice. I used up all my energy and as you've proven I am not strong enough."

"If my fight with Qaedem taught me anything it's that there's nothing wrong with admitting defeat, I mean he just walked off."

"Wait you didn't kill Qaedem?"

"No, he gave up and deactivated the bomb before walking away."

"Just as I thought, you couldn't have beaten him. I wish I was as strong as he is."

"Like I said if you were to train you'd be incredibly strong especially with that technique of yours."

"Yeah, by the way what's your name human?"

"Danny."

"Well Danny, you're the first to survive against me in a fight, you should congratulate yourself. But I'm not worthy to be in the Terratin Army anymore."

"How did you get mixed up with this army anyway?" Danny asked.

"Ever since I was young I wanted to prove I could be a skilled fighter among my people especially since women of my race aren't regarded as fighters at all. I discovered my internal energy was strong, stronger than any other Terratin. I developed my technique to ensure I would win no matter who I fought. After awhile people began to take notice of me, Sasheem was one of them.

He told me he that he wanted me to not only be in his army but be a top rank fighter. He assured me that because of my fighting reputation no fighter, Terratin or otherwise could beat me. I accepted his proposal and now here we are."

"In my honest opinion Taleen, I think you should quit this business and go out and train. Do something with your life. Protect peace, don't take it away."

Taleen let Danny's words sink into her and realized he was right. She now could see that Sasheem was using her. She decided to take Danny's suggestion.

"You know Danny, I will. But before I go take this." Taleen said as she reached into her back pocket and handed a piece of folded paper to him.

"What's this?"

"It's a map of Sasheem's home base on your planet. Thanks for the life lesson and good luck. Oh and leave the bomb to me." She said before teleporting away.

"I gotta find out where she learned that." Danny said before taking off himself.

Before he made his way home, he stopped by his grandfather's house to let him know how the mission went and that he was alright. During his flight home he thought about how well he completed the mission and with only one causality. He also thought the fight wasn't over yet and knew that Sasheem was most likely waiting for him. As he reached his home he was happy to see his parents again and hoping a big meal was waiting for him.

"Mom, Dad. I'm back." Danny said as he entered the house.

Both his parent's met him in the living room.

"I'm so glad your back and not hurt." his mother said.

"Yeah, so what happened out there?" his father asked.

"Let's go into the kitchen, dinner's about ready anyway."

The three of them sat down as Danny recalled his adventure. He told his parent's about the close call at the Federal Building as well as the fights with Alzaa, Qaedem, and Taleen.

"That was some journey you had."is father said.

"Yes, but now you're home safe and sound." his mother said.

"Yeah about that…I have one more thing I half to do." Danny reluctantly said.

"You stopped all the bombs, what else do you half to do?" his mother said.

"Before Taleen left, she gave me a map of Sasheem's base of operation. I am going to put a stop to all this terrorism stuff once and for all."

"Well we can object until we're both blue in the face but you're not going to change your mind. Just do me a favor and get some rest."

"Okay mom, I am pretty tired." Danny said then yawning.

Danny then excused himself from the table and made his way up to his room.

"Oh, you should go and see Frankie before you leave, he was worried about you." his mother said.

"Okay." Danny responded.

Danny fell onto his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. The next morning Danny headed to Frankie's house. Rang the doorbell and a half asleep Frankie answered. He instantly awoke as he saw his best friend standing there.

"Danny, you're back. How'd it go?" Frankie said.

"Get dressed, we'll go for a walk and I'll tell you all about it." Danny said.

Frankie ran back upstairs, got dressed, and joined Danny outside. As they walked, Danny recounted everything that happened in incredible detail.

"Wow, I wish I had been there to see you fight. Maybe next time." Frankie said.

"Well count yourself lucky, because I need your help."

"I knew it! You do need me. What's the plan?" Frankie said excitedly.

"Well you remember that map I got? Well we're going on a full on attack on Sasheem's base."

"When are we going?"

"As soon as possible, I was hoping since we need to prepare that we would leave tomorrow early."

"Alright sounds good. I don't know how I'm going to explain to my parents I'm going to fight a bunch of alien terrorists."

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

"Yeah, oh I wanna show you something." Frankie said as he held up his arm.

"Whoa cool watch."

"Yeah my parents gave it to me as a graduation present. It's got Moonglow technology so I can see it in the dark."

"That's cool. Hey don't forget, we leave bright and early."

The two boys parted ways and Danny went to go see Sensei to let him know what was going on. Danny walked into the dojo where Sensei was sitting at his desk.

"Hello Sensei." Danny said then bowing.

"Danny, how good to see you. How did your mission go?"

"Great, I stopped all the bombs but with one casualty."

"Don't be sad Danny, you saved countless people by doing so."

"Yeah I know. But I'm not done fighting yet."

"What do you have planned?"

"With Frankie's help, I'm taking the fight to their doorstep."

"Well I'm sure you know what you're doing, go and save the planet."

"We will, good bye Sensei."

Danny went back home and relaxed for the day. He went to bed early so he could be well rested. As he awoke the next morning, he grabbed his things and headed downstairs to have an energizing breakfast. Once he finished eating he said good bye to his parents once again and headed out. As he walked towards Frankie's house he could see him sitting on his front porch.

"Frankie, how long have you been waiting?" Danny asked.

"A few hours." Frankie said jumping up.

"A few hours? Didn't I say get some rest?"

"Yeah, but I was too excited to sleep."

"Frankie you're too much. Let's get going."

The two boys headed east towards the ocean. By the time they reached the water it was day light and Danny took it slow to conserve his energy. All of a sudden, Frankie rocketed passed him.

"Come on Danny!" he shouted.

Danny pushed himself and chased after Frankie. The two freedom fighters passed over deserted islands and cruise ships. The further they traveled across the ocean the murky green water turned to a crystal clear blue.

"What did you end telling your parents?" Danny asked.

"I told them that our dojo was entered in an international completion." Frankie responded.

"Any they bought that?"

"When your parents have a hard time telling if you're lying or not, it's easy from them to believe me. Did your parent's believe you were going to fight alien terrorists?"

"They had to, remember the tail."

"Oh, yeah." Frankie said than laughing.

Soon after they crossed over the UK and parts of Europe. They saw the large Irish farmlands and the Leaning Tower of Pisa. After spending the night in the Parthenon, they headed towards the Middle East. By midday the boys found their way to Afghanistan, the town of Sangar.

"Is this it?" Frankie said looking around.

"No, it's nearby though. Due north from here." Danny said looking at the map.

"Does it say how far?"

"No, just that it's north from here."

"How easy is it to find an alien base in the middle of the desert or anything for that matter?"

"I didn't say it was going to be easy to find it, did I? Danny said.

"You have a map, how hard could it be?"

"It's hand drawn, it's not a military map Frankie."

"How about we do this then, you go this way and I'll go that way. One of us will find it as some point right?"

"Yeah, and what's gonna stop you from getting in over your head?"

"Me? In over my head? I'm not the one who decided to go cross country to stop a bunch of bombs that were planted."

"Fine, but if either one of us finds something then he has to let the other one know."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Raise your power level, the other should be able to feel it over the large distance."

"Okay, but I better not have to bail you out alright?" Frankie said in a cocky tone.

"Sure Frankie, whatever you say." Danny said as the two took off in different directions.

Danny flew over the barren landscape seeing nothing but sand and cacti. As he searched he thought to himself and hoped that Frankie didn't get himself into any jams. He knew he was strong and a little cocky but figured he could handle himself despite the unknown dangers out there. After some time Danny came across a small town not on the map.


	11. Chapter 10

He decided to get a closer look, hoping to find a possible clue to the location of the Terratin base. As he got closer he could see people moving back and forth. Some were loading and unloading carts and others entering and exiting shops. Children were playing in the streets and all seemed calm. It reminded him of home. He decided to enter the town but didn't want to startle the residents.

Looking around Danny found a pile of clothes and he searched for a set that fit him. Upon placing the garments over his own, he slowly made his way into the town. None of the residents gave him a second look as he walked by. As he looked around he could see people getting water from a water spigot. He could tell these people liked the way they lived and was happy to know that there were peaceful places in the world.

All of a sudden, a commotion could be heard from the far side of the town. Danny turned and saw several people on horseback waving guns and or weapons around. The moment he saw the bluish green shimmer in the sun he knew who they were.

"Terratins…" Danny said angrily.

Danny hid his face as he didn't want to be seen since he knew that Sasheem was waiting for him. As the Terratins began to gallop into the town, screaming could be heard. Danny looked back to see two small children had fallen and in a direct path of the horses hooves. Though he didn't want to be discovered, he knew he had to stop them. As fast as he could, Danny moved in front of the children, moments before they were to be trampled.

The lead horseman stopped and the others followed in suit.

"Hey kid get out of the way." the lead horseman said.

"And let you hurt these children? I don't think so." Danny said firmly.

"Then maybe I should teach you a lesson for messing with the Terratin Army.." the horseman said raising a gun to Danny.

In a blink of an eye, Danny grabbed the gun before the Terratin could fire it and pulled it from his hands. He then proceeded to hit him in the face with it knocking him off his horse.

"That was a real bad mistake. Kill him!" the Terratin said.

The rest of the Terratins began to charge Danny having no idea what they were up against. Danny rushed them as well knocking all them to the ground. Without him knowing, the lead Terratin grabbed Danny from behind.

"Now I got you. We're going to teach you to mess with the Terratins." the lead .Terratin said.

"Let go of me." Danny said.

"Not a chance. Let's see who you are huh?"

The hood covering Danny's face was removed and the reveal surprised everyone.

"You're not from this village. Who are you?"

"Why would I tell someone by the likes of you?" Danny said still struggling.

"Because if you don't, those two who you saved before will meet their end…"

Danny looked over to see the other Terratins pointing their weapons at the two children who were now crying hysterically.

"Don't you harm them!" Danny yelled.

"Sure, just tell us who you are and nothing bad will happen to them."

"I'm can't tell you."

"You heard the boy. Commence fire."

The Terratin's readied their weapons. Danny's anger began to rise and his power increased. His hair began to turn gold and everybody was shocked to what they were seeing.

"What are…?" the lead Terratin said.

Just then, Danny broke free of the Terratin's grip and punched him hard in the stomach. He then rushed at the other Terratins, dispatching each of them with a single strike. He picked up the two children and brought them to a safe place. Upon returning, he glared at the lead Terratin and looked eyes.

"Th-That's him. The Saiyan…" one of the Terratins said.

"Sir, what should we do?" another said.

"Well Sasheem wanted us to find the Saiyan, and we did. We should report back." The lead Terratin said getting back on his horse.

The rest followed and began to leave the town.

"See you real soon Saiyan, Sasheem will be waiting." the lead Terratin said with a smirk before galloping off.

"Tell him to brace himself." Danny said to himself.

Once the Terratin's vanished off into the desert, the town residents emerged from their hiding and slowly approached Danny. They whispered at one another, not sure what to make of him.

"Young man thank you, you've done this town a great favor." An elderly man said walking straight to Danny shaking his hand.

"It was no problem, I did what I had to do." Danny said trying not to be too modest.

"Nonsense, those nasty Terratins have been causing us trouble for generations. They began to become more aggressive as of late looking for a Saiyan."

"Sorry about that, they were looking for me."

"Yes, I realize that. The gold hair and green eyes. I've heard the legends of the Super Saiyan. Anyway, what is your name boy?"

"Danny."

"Well Danny, my name is Aken and I am the leader of this town. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask." Aken said.

"Well actually now that you ask…could you tell me where the Terratin's army base is located?"

"Don't tell me you're going to fight the Terratin Army by yourself."

"Well sort of, my friend Frankie is looking for the base too, so we're going to work together."

"Even so the Terratin Army is large with a lot of highly skilled fighters. You may be Saiyan, though that may not be enough."

"I appreciate your concern, but I think I can handle it."

"If you say so then you have our prayers to succeed. The base is located north about ten miles and east two."

"Thanks Aken." Danny said as he took off in the direction of north.

Aken and the townspeople waved to Danny as he flew off. Danny waved back hoping he can get rid of the Terratins once and for all and make towns like Aken's peaceful from now on. After following Aken's directions, Danny made it to the army base. As he peered over the walls, he could see military types vehicles, tall towers, and Terratins marching in formations.

Danny knew he was in the right place, just had to figure out what to do next. He continued to look around the base and that's when he saw him. The same person from all those terrorist videos seen on the news, Sasheem Native. Danny's blood began to boil as he stared daggers at him. As he watched, he noticed the Terratin on horseback from before. He approached Sasheem and the two began to talk to one another.

After a few moments the horse rider left and Sasheem began to give orders. Danny couldn't understand due to it not being in English. Moments later a loud alarm was heard, echoing across the desert. Danny wasn't sure what was going on, but he was certain that Sasheem knew he was nearby. Danny knew that staying out in the open near the outside of the base was a bad place to be, he snuck into the base and into an empty shack.

Danny hid behind some crates and as he hid he looked out the window to see what was happening. He could see groups of troops and others quickly stocking the backs of trucks. Danny heard a sound behind him and looked to see a Terratin holding up the crate he was hiding behind.

"Well so much for staying undetected." Danny said.

The Terratin began shouting alerting the rest of the base to his position. Danny jumped up knocking out the Territan and running out into the open. In a matter of seconds Danny was surrounded by the entire base of soldiers. Danny swallowed hard as he peered around him to see hundreds of guns pointed at him.

"So this is the famous Saiyan who's come to put a stop to my plans for world conquest." A familiar voice said.

Danny looked over to see Sasheem walking towards the encirclement.

"I plan to do more than that Sasheem." Danny said.

"Oh really? It's so refreshing though to see young people taking a stand for what they believe in." Sasheem said.

"Believe me, this will be settled."

"Well my young friend, I don't see how that would be possible from where you're standing. You have an entire intergalactic army that have their sights on you. Unless you have your own army I don't see you leaving here alive." Sasheem said.

"No, but he's got me." A voice from behind said.

Everyone looks back to see Frankie with a smirk on his face. Frankie then leaped into the air and formed a large energy ball into his hand. Danny knew how impulsive Frankie was and knew what he was planning. With only a second to spare, Danny braced himself and Frankie threw his energy ball down towards Sasheem. Right before the ball hit the ground, Sasheem teleported away.

His troops however did not and once Frankie's attack touched the ground, an explosion ensued, creating a massive shockwave. Once everything settled, Danny looked around and noticed the big groupings of soldiers were now wiped out and the remaining soldiers took position elsewhere.

"Hey, I thought we agreed they we would let the other know if we found something." Frankie said a little peeved.

"I was doing some reconnaissance and then I got discovered. You came at the right time anyway right?" Danny said.

"I guess. You owe me when we get back home."

"Well, well, well. It seems you did have some back up after all. I think this deserves something special. Summon Killrin!" Sasheem yelled.

All of a sudden a large set of doors that sat in a side of a mountain opened.

"Killrin my pet, I have some new toys to play with." Sasheem shouted.

A loud groan could be heard coming from the inside of the doors. After a moment of silence, the ground began to shake periodically.

"Danny, what's going on?" Frankie said.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's big." Danny said.

Just then two very large hands came out and grabbed onto the outer part of the opening. As it pulled itself out and into the sun, the boys could see a large pink toned, blob like creature.

"What in the name of everything that is holy is that thing?" Frankie said.

The creature slowly made its way toward everyone. As it got closer, the ground shaking got worse causing Danny and Frankie to fall to the ground. All the Terratins began to laugh at the boys, knowing full well they couldn't fight Killrin.

"Well my friend's I want you to meet my pet, Killrin. He may look a little ugly but he's definitely not to be beaten that easily." Sasheem said.

"A little ugly? He could win every ugly contest from now til the end of time." Frankie said.

"You say he isn't easily beaten?" Danny said.

"Danny, of course. Look at him, he's gigantic." Frankie said.

"You're talking like I don't have a plan."

"You're telling me you have a plan?"

"Yeah, I just need one thing…your watch."

"My watch? What for?"

"You want me to defeat this thing? Just throw me your watch."

"Fine, but if you break it, my folks are going to kill me." Frankie said sliding off his watch and tossing it to Danny.

Danny cupped his hands over the watch and held it in front of his face. He pushed the "Moonglow" button on the watch and instantly began to transform. He threw Frankie back the watch as he began to grow. He started to become more ape like as he grew.

"No…he didn't…" Frankie said as he realized what was now going on.

Danny kept growing until he was about the same size as Killrin. Danny let out a loud roar causing Killrin to stumble back.

"Now the playing field has been leveled." Danny said in a growly type of voice.

Killrin looked at Sasheem, uncertain of what to do. Sasheem nodded and Killrin turned back towards Danny.

"Come on fasto, let's see what you got." Danny said.

Killrin scowled and then charged at Danny, tackling him. The two then began to roll around like two pigs in a mud hole. Eventually Danny ended up on his back and Killrin climbed on him and began to pummel Danny in the face. Getting angry as Killrin continuously hit him in the face, Danny pulled his feet in and pushed up as hard as he could. Killrin was then flung up in the air.

As Killrin's body crashed into the ground, his body rippled. He got back up and charged at Danny once more. He raised his arms to punch Danny, but it was noticed and Danny grabbed both his arms and swung him over his head, crashing into the ground once again. With Killrin now on his back, Danny took the opportunity to deliver a dose of his own medicine.

Danny jumped onto Killrin and viciously attacked him. One incredibly powerful punch after another, Killrin's head began to sink into the earth. Without noticing, Killrin grabbed a nearby truck and slammed it into Danny's face. Danny was knocked from atop Killrin, who in return stood up. Danny got up quickly and saw Killrin running towards him.

He reached back and as soon as Killrin was close enough, punched him straight in the gut. Not only was it not effective, but now half his arm was stuck inside Killrin's blubber. Killrin laughed as he began to pummel Danny once again.

As he frantically tried to free himself, his other arm also became stuck. Now completely defenseless, Danny was at Killrin's mercy.

Danny's chance to fight back came when Killrin raised his arms over his head getting ready to give Danny a devastating blow.

"Chew on this!" Danny yelled as he opened his mouth and formed a energy blast.

Killrin's eyes widened as the bright flash came from Danny's open maw. Having no way to escape it, he took the blast head on. Killrin's head was completely evaporated by the time the energy blast finished. Killrin fell to his knees and Danny was finally able to free his arms. Danny turned towards Sasheem who only laughed.

"Do you really think he's dead? Check again." Sasheem said.

Danny turned back to Killrin, whose headless body sat up. In a moment of grossness, Killrin's body grew another head in a slimy disgusting way.

"You've got to be kidding me." Danny said.

Killrin stood back up and charged Danny.

"Alright tubby, this time I'm going to make sure nothing of you grows back…" Danny said as he lowered his arms to his side.

"He's not going to do what I thinks he's gonna do?" Frankie said.

"Ka…me.." Danny began to chant in his growling voice.

"Yeah, he's gonna," Frankie said then taking cover.

"Ha…me…" Danny continued.

Killrin didn't seem to notice what Danny was doing and kept running.

"Ha!" Danny shouted as he pushed his tree trunk sized arms forward.

The massive wave of energy sailed through the air towards Killrin. By the time Killrin noticed, it was too late to get out of the way. The energy wave slammed into Killrin, disintegrating him on contact. He screeched out in pain as he slowly disappeared. Using the technique used up the rest of his energy.

His body slowly returned back to normal. As soon as he could, he grabbed his backpack and changed into the spare clothes he brought with him.

"I call that one the Oozaru Kamehameha. Hey Sasheem, I think he really liked that one." Danny said.

"Alright, you did it!" Frankie said cheering.

"Enough games, Shwargo show them we mean business." Sasheem said.

Just as before, out from a nearby building another one of Sasheem's fighters came out. Danny could see Shwargo was normal sized person this time but very muscular. He also had four large arms instead of two.

"I got this one Danny." Frankie said stepping yup.

"I see your friend has a death wish. Feel free to go hand to hand…or should I say hand to hand to hand." Sasheem said then laughing.

The two fighters met one another and stared into each other's eyes. Neither flinched nor move at all. Breaking their silence, Frankie and Shwargo began to grapple one another. They both seemed even until Shwargo used his advantage over Frankie. With Frankie's arms immobile due to the grapple and Shwargo having two free ones, he slammed Frankie in the abdomen.

Frankie got the wind knocked out of him and loosened his grapple. Shwargo took his next advantage and began to punch Frankie four times over. A

s he got his wind back, Frankie was able to make a comeback and block all of Shwargo's punches. Danny could tell he was holding his own, but all he could do was block. Frankie jumped back to take a breather.

"Alright, time out for a sec." Frankie said a little out of breath.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasheem objected.

"Well since you don't plan one playing fair, then just like Danny I too am going to level the playing field." Frankie said as he started to remove his shirt.

Danny had no idea what Frankie had planned but was definitely interested.

"Hey Danny, hold my shirt for me." Frankie said as he tossed his shirt to Danny.

"Hold your shirt? What do I look like your mom?" Danny said.

"I'll take it back when I'm done okay?" Frankie said.

"You call removing your shirt leveling the play field? What a joke." Sasheem said.

"I have yet to do so, just hold your horses for a moment." Frankie said.

Sasheem scoffed at Frankie's words. Frankie started off by holding his arms straight out to the side. Danny could tell he was concentrating for something. He was focusing really hard for this unknown technique.

"What is the meaning of this stalling? Shwargo, destroy him at once!" Sasheem yelled.

Shwargo began to do as he was instructed but stopped as Frankie spoke.

"Don't worry big guy, this will be worth waiting for…I promise." Frankie said as his body bulked up to twice its size.

Danny was surprised at what he was witnessing. He wasn't sure if he found out a Super Saiyan equivalent. Just then, two spots on Frankie's back began to distort. Suddenly, a pair of extra arms sprouted from his back. Everyone was dumbfounded as he now had the same amount of arms as his opponent.

"I call this the Four Warriors Technique. Now let's rumble." Frankie said walking back towards Shwargo.

Without hesitating, the two began to fight again, this time Frankie having no trouble fighting back against the four armed fighter. Frankie was able to create an opening and smashed Shwargo in the stomach with all four fists at once. Shwargo fell to his knee.

"Is that all you got? I mean you've had four arms all your life and I only had them for a few minutes." Frankie said being super cocky.

Shwargo looked over to Sasheem and spoke to him in their tongue, who answered with a nod. Danny saw Shwargo reach behind him pulled out a gun and pointed towards Frankie.

"Frankie look out!" Danny yelled.

Though he warned his friend, he didn't understand until it was too late. The beam shot through Frankie's chest, directly through his heart. Danny ran to his friend's aide and caught him as he collapsed.

"Frankie, speak to me. Are you okay?" Danny said.

"I have a slight burning in my chest but I think I'll be okay." Frankie said.

"You're going to be fine, I promise."

"Well, you haven't lied to me yet. Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Show that meathead what a Saiyan can do…" Frankie said as the breath left his lips.

"No Frankie, don't leave me!" Danny shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Well it seems your friend has fallen by his own arrogance." Sasheem said then laughing.

The pain Danny was feeling blocked out anything Sasheem said or anybody for that matter. Images of the two boys flashed before his eyes. He saw when they used to play together when they were little. He saw the times they helped each other out. He saw their training and how they used their new abilities to protect people. His sadness and sorrow melded together along with his anger and hatred.

He then looked up at the sky and screamed at the top of his lungs. His yells echoed across the landscape. A chill even ran down Shwargo's spine as he watched. Danny never stopped to take a breath as his anguish exited his body. He transformed into his regular Super Saiyan form, but his power still grew exponentially. After some time his body began to bulk up in a similar way Frankie's did during his technique. Though this time Danny's body bulked up a little more before going back to regular size.

Danny's yells finally stopped and he looked back at his adversary. Even know he wasn't sure how he did it, Danny knew he had reached the next level. Knowing this allowed him also to know that no one on the army base could stand in his way. He gave a hard stare at Shwargo, who was visibly shaken by it. Without a word or even a thought, he rushed towards Shwargo and giving him a clothesline, which separated his head from his body.

With Frankie's killer dealt with, he moved on to the big kahuna himself. Sasheem a little nervous from what he just witnessed, teleported to an upper platform. He then grabbed a remote control and pressed a button on it. A green light surrounded him as he sat down into a large chair.

"You can try to get through this barrier if you like, but I don't think you'll have much luck breaking through. Why don't you fight the rest of my army…that should be entertaining." Sasheem said.

Sasheem's soldiers surrounded Danny as they had before, but this time they wasted no time and rushed him. Just as they were about to make contact, Danny released his inner power sending an immense force outward. Many of the soldiers felt the force, putting them in a daze.

Danny then went on the offensive taking out each soldier with a single strike. One after another, they crumbled to the ground until there was no soldier left to even attempt to stop Danny. Sasheem though now slightly unease by what he just saw, he was still impressed.

"Well now, you certainly have shown what you are capable of. But alas, your winning streak ends here. Mostly because this shield I have around me will stop any attacks on it. Like I said before, you can try to get through but I don't think you'll have much luck.." Sasheem said with a smirk.

Though he wasn't consciously thinking it, in the back of his mind Danny agreed that he was going to break the barrier no matter how long it was going to take. As he stood outside the barrier, he summoned as much power as he could. The ground began to shake and some of the nearby structures began to crumble. The look Danny had in his eyes was the look of revenge.

Revenge for his fallen friend, revenge for all the people who fell victim to Sasheem's plans for conquest, revenge for any and all beings who inadvertently crossed paths with Sasheem. This was all going to end here, he just needed to get passed the barrier. Without anymore thinking, Danny attacked the barrier full force.

"You're wasting your time boy," Sasheem said.

Being fueled by doing the right thing, Danny continuously struck the barrier. Hit after hit, Sasheem could feel the force of Danny's strikes. Sasheem's smile was finally wiped from his face after a crack formed in the barrier after a strong hit from Danny. He then jumped back a bit and placed his arms to his side.

"Enough of this, we end this now…Ka…me…he…me…ha!" Danny shouted.

The intensely bright blue energy shot forth from his hands, traveling faster than anyone could see. The sky lit up in a flash as the energy wave hit the barrier. Sasheem covered his eyes from the blinding flash.

By the time he was able to see again, he lowered his arms from his face to find his barrier destroyed.

"How can this be? I tested the barrier myself, it shouldn't have been broken so easily." Sasheem said.

"What you don't seem to realize Sasheem, is you're up against something that has only been told in legends." Danny said.

"What are you going on about?"

"Are you unfamiliar with the so called Super Saiyan?"

"Super Saiyan? That's only a myth, a story devised to scare others in different galaxies."

"I'm afraid to say, but that is far from truth. Not only is it true, but the facts are right here in front of you. You can see he gold hair and green eyes can't you? In the standard Super Saiyan form my base strength increases about 50 times or so. And this new form also known as Super Saiyan 2 as Shwargo helped me achieve is about twice that of the first form."

"How the hell is that possible?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't fully understand it myself. All I know is that I'm going to use this power to wipe any trace of Territan DNA from the face of this planet."

"What if we made a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Danny said skeptically.

"Let's say you let me go and I'll take my troops and leave this galaxy forever."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Alright how about this, let's say I have a way to become bit stronger that way it will be a little more of a challenge."

Danny wasn't sure what to make of the proposition. It was a possibility that he was trying to stall.

"How would you become stronger?"

"With this." Sasheem said holding a syringe.

"What is that?"

"If you must know, it's a serum I have acquired that will increase my abilities and energy level as much as yours has, or possibly more."

Danny had no intention of letting Sasheem inject himself and decided to get the needle away from him.

"Okay, here's what I think…" Danny said.

With Sasheem hopefully unaware of his intentions, Danny rushed at Sasheem, grabbing his arm. Danny gripped Sasheem tightly.

"Let go." Sasheem ordered.

"Not a chance." Danny said gripping tighter.

Danny gripped so hard, Sasheem could feel the bones crackling under the skin. His hand opened under the pressure and the needle fell to the ground. Without hesitation, Danny stomped on it smashing it into nothing. With the threat gone, Danny relaxed.

"You think that was the only one I had?" Sasheem said as he pulled a second needle.

Danny tried to grab it but he couldn't act fast enough and Sasheem plunged it into his arm and injected himself. He pulled out the needle and threw it to the side. As Sasheem stood there an immense power deep inside rose to the surface.

"Yes…yes!" Sasheem shouted as his power kept on increasing.

Danny knew this was bad but he had no idea how strong Sasheem was going to be.

"This feels amazing!" Sasheem yelled.

All Danny could do was to watch as his opponent's being getting stronger and stronger.

"I think I'm strong enough to take you on, so let's get to it…" Sasheem said.

"Man, I hope I can do this." Danny said to himself before charging.

Danny unleashed a fury of punches in which Sasheem blocked effortlessly. Sasheem smashed Danny in the chest sending him hurling backwards.

"Come on Saiyan, your fighting isn't "Super"." Sasheem said.

Danny came right back at him fighting as hard as he could but still met with overpowered strength from Sasheem. He decided to go for a fake out and catch Sasheem off guard.

"Alright Sasheem, let's do this mano y mano." Danny said.

The two fighters met one another and stood at a ready.

"You sure you want to do this? I've already proven to be too much of a match for you."

"Just humor me."

Sasheem noticed Danny not moving and decided to go for the first punch. As he swung, his fist passed through Danny as his image faded away. Danny now behind Sasheem readied an energy blast. But right before releasing it, Sasheem turned around and grabbed Danny by the throat.

"You thought you could sneak up on me? Not even a pesky rat like you could get the jump on me."

Danny struggled to pry Sasheem's hand away from his throat.

"I should crush your windpipe right this second…but I rather see you slowly choke to death."

As every second passed, Danny's breath got shorter and shorter. As he was certain to pass out at any moment, Sasheem suddenly let go letting Danny to inhale deeply. As Danny was able to breathe normally again, he looked at Sasheem. He was on his knee holding his arm in the other.

"Why…why is this happening? My arm…it feels like it's on fire." Sasheem said with a very visible look of distain on his face.

Danny had no idea what was happening but he took his opportunity to strike. He charged at Sasheem and landed a strong kick squarely at him. Sasheem threw up his arm and blocked the kick. The two became suspend in air for a brief moment and as the two locked eyes, Sasheem's arm erupted into a ki flame. Sasheem threw up his other arm causing Danny to jump back.

"The burning…it's intensifying…"

Sasheem's left leg began to do the same as his opposite arm. Though Danny didn't what was causing this, he did have a theory. The chemical that Sasheem injected himself with is starting to cause his internal energy to rise quickly and his body can't or doesn't know how to stop it. He figured at this rate, Sasheem's own energy would consume him.

He decided to bide his time waiting for the inability for Sasheem to strike back.

"Come on Sasheem, are you gonna let a slight burning sensation stop you from destroying me?" Danny said.

Sasheem looked at Danny with a strong desire to shut him up and ran directly at him. Sasheem hit as hard as he could while Danny blocked as much as he could. As they fought Sasheem's other extremities engulfed in uncontrollable ki flame. Though it hurt tremendously, the desire to kill Danny over rid the pain. As the next moments passed, the rest of Sasheem's body was covered in ki.

Sasheem's movements began to slow as the pain increased. No longer able to bare it, Sasheem collapsed to the ground. Knowing this was the end, Danny slowly approached Sasheem. He lay motionless as Danny moved towards him. Danny was cautious as he thought Sasheem could try one last ditch effort to destroy him. As he got close, Sasheem lifted his head up towards Danny.

"Please help me…I don't want to die like this." Sasheem said.

"You truly want me to help you? After hundreds of people did the same at your hands? I'm going to let your own hunger for power consume you." Danny said as he began to turn away.

"Fine, then you die with me…" Sasheem said as he unsheathed his knife from its holder.

With a quick movement of his wrist, Sasheem drove the knife deep into Danny's calf. Danny screeched out in pain as he fell to the ground. Pain radiated through his leg as blood spilled onto the sand.

"I may be dying, but so will you…" Sasheem said then laughed.

Danny could feel his energy leaving him as his blood did through his leg. Thinking as quickly as quickly as he could, he grabbed the knife and cut a length of cloth from his shirt and tied it tightly around his open wound.

As his energy stabilized and with enough to fly out of there, he hovered in the air in front of Sasheem.

"Sorry but I gotta head home, my parents are going to be worried sick." Danny said.

Before leaving, he grabbed Frankie's body and flew as fast as he could away from the base.

"Nooo!" Sasheem yelled as he body could no longer sustain itself.

A large explosion could be felt almost knocking Danny out of the sky. As he turned back, the only thing he could see was a large black cloud surrounding the entire area around the Terratin base. Danny had enough energy to make it to Aken's village where he collapsed. Aken and the villagers brought Danny into their care and mended his wound. After seeing all the events leading up to this in his dreams, Danny awoke.

"Frankie!" Danny said as he sat up.

"Don't worry, you're friend is okay, or at least his body is." Aken said walking into the room.

"How did I get here?"

"You flew here and collapsed as soon as you did. My people and I fixed your wound and kept your friend's body safe."

"Thank you Aken. I don't know how to repay you."

"You've done enough, we know Sasheem and his army has been destroyed. We don't know how you did it, but we are eternally grateful."

Danny didn't say that it was Sasheem who destroyed himself, but it didn't matter he just wanted to get Frankie and himself home.

"Aken thank you again, but I have to get Frankie home, I'm worse for wear myself."

"No problem, leave whenever you need."

Danny got his things together and got ready to take off.

"Don't worry Frankie, we're heading home." Danny said that somehow his friend could hear him.

With Frankie over his shoulder, Danny took off for home. Aken and all the villagers waved as he took off. He waved and smiled back hoping now they will be truly at peace. As he sailed across the ocean, he pondered how he was going to tell Frankie's parents about his death. Knowing how his mother was, it wasn't going to be easy. He decided to talk to Sensei hoping he could help with the situation.

As he arrived at the dojo, Danny walked in carrying Frankie in his arms.

"Ah, Danny. You're back, how'd it go?" Sensei said turning towards him.

"Not so good Sensei, Frankie didn't make it." Danny said.

"How did this happen?"

"Some jerk alien pulled a laser blaster and shot him straight through the heart."

"So they fought dirty huh?"

"Yeah and know I have to tell his parents that their only child is dead and it's my fault, I allowed him to fight with me." Danny said with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Don't blame yourself Danny. When I was training him all he talked about was fighting side by side with you. I know he wouldn't want it any other way."

"I still have to tell his parents."

"You could, but maybe you don't have to."

"What do you mean Sensei?" Danny said confused.

"Because I have these..." Sensei said then opening the bottom drawer of a locked cabinet.

Danny's eyes widen as he saw two bright glowing orange balls sitting in Sensei's hands.


End file.
